


Once Upon a Christmas

by rebelrayne



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrayne/pseuds/rebelrayne
Summary: When Roni Sullivan got the call from her step-mom that she needed to come back for Christmas, she is forced to come to terms with an event that took place ten years ago and an unrequited love that may not have been as one-sided as she thought.*A totally, completely and utterly cheesy AU Christmas story*
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

M A Y 2 0 0 9

Veronica O’Sullivan had always been the odd man out. She stared at herself in the mirror the night of senior prom. Although a few of her friends ran in the “it” crowd, she was far from it. She had moved to Scotland a little late in the game, everyone had already established their friendships but her dad’s job forced them to move around a lot. She made friends easily enough but none of which that were substantial. Her best friend, Marisol was in Portsmouth, England. She was always the wiser between the two, coming up with the most solid and dependable ideas while Veronica was the one who was always more than willing to take a risk. Dang, she missed her. She could use her at a time like tonight.

It was hard enough being the new kid this year, but she was nervous for her date for prom. She was a bit shocked when Jakub Zabinski had asked her to be his date for the prom. He was only the star football player in school, destined to play on one of the teams in the UK but he’d actually asked her to be his date. His ex-girlfriend, Blake never warmed up to Veronica. She constantly went out of her way to be completely awful. Veronica was nowhere near in the same league as Blake; Blake was gorgeous, Veronica was mediocre at best. She gripped at the sides of her hips. She hated the love handles plus her hair was always such a frizzed mess of caramel. The only feature she loved was her emerald green eyes, but that may be because it was the only thing anyone ever complimented her on.

“Are you ready?” She heard her step-sister, Shannon calling out. Her mom had passed when she was very young so she was ecstatic when she gained as sister when she was 11-years-old. Shannon’s mom and Veronica’s dad met when her dad was in Dublin for work. That was before he made his big break. Her oversaw major restaurant chains for a company, moving to different areas over the years. Shannon did make it easier to make friends, seeing that she was a consistent in Veronica’s life.

“Yeah,” she called out. “As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.” Veronica turned to her side. She knew there was no fixing it now anyways. Her long green dress hugged her curves but in all the wrong ways. Shannon was great but when it came to helping Veronica shop, she lacked. She still wished Marisol was here. “Is Rahim here?” Veronica asked a little too loudly.

“I’m standing in the doorway! You don’t need to yell,” Shannon laughed. “You look great, Veronica!” The two of them didn’t stand out in a crowd here but the moment they opened their mouths, it was easy to hear the Irish accent. It seemed strange that there were so many accents and dialects in the UK to Veronica but after moving around, she could hear slight differences in every city, region and country. “Let’s go! The boys are here!”

Veronica turned to the doorway, it was now or never. Shannon’s dress looked perfect on her; she had a red dress that had a slip up to right above her mid-thigh. Sometimes Veronica wondered if she picked dresses that didn’t fit her correctly on purpose. “I’m coming!” She almost tripped going down the stairs. Veronica would never lie, she was a complete klutz. She was thankful for the moment that she hadn’t done anything embarrassing, at least not yet. She placed her hand on the banister, just to be a bit safer. The heels were already a bad idea, evidently.

“Hi Veronica!” Rahim beamed. “You look amazing!” He was always really sweet. He was a year younger than Veronica and Shannon, but Shannon had been smitten with him since she first laid eyes on him when they moved. She all but screamed it from the rooftops that she called dibs on him. She didn’t really need to worry about Veronica, quite honestly she had her eye on someone else and it wasn’t even Jakub. “I figured I’d drive us. My parents let me take the Audi!”

“Hi Veronica,” Jakub said, unimpressed. “You look nice.” He couldn’t have made it more obvious that he thought that even if he had tried.

“Thanks,” Veronica replied. “Your excitement is over the top, try to contain it.”

“I don’t get it,” he said, staring back completely blank.

“Sarcasm is hard,” a voice said from behind Veronica.

“Oh!” Rahim exclaimed. “Bobby’s coming with us. He’s all alone so I thought he could hang with us.”

“You make it sound like no one wanted to go with me!” Bobby cried out. He was in a colorful looking tux, almost tropical. “Maybe all the girls wanted to go with me but then there was a fight so I decided to go stag because it was better than all the girls fighting at the prom. It was honestly selfless of me.”

“Madison said she didn’t want to go with him, I heard,” Jakub chimed in. He gave a cocky smile. “Can we go now?” He glanced down at his watch, which was fancier than the one he normally wore. “I don’t want to be late for the senior notables.”

Rahim nodded, pulling his keys from his pocket. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m driving!” He headed out the door but not before grabbing Shannon’s hand and giving it a gentle kiss. She giggled and honestly it made Veronica want to completely vom all over. There was something off about their relationship. Rahim always seemed to do the nervous talking while Shannon was busy texting on her phone or staring off into the distance as if she was bored with the conversation. Who could possibly be bored with all the compliments he threw out to her?

“Oh Shannon,” Bobby mocked. “Let me get this door for you so you don’t run into it because you’re staring at your phone. I know you never pay attention to me so let me pay attention to the world around you so nothing bad happens to you.”

Veronica laughed and shook her head. “You sound so bitter,” she said. “Madison broke up with you a month ago. Try to move forward, yeah? Bitter Bobby isn’t as fun.” His face twisted as if he was mimicking Veronica, he stuck his tongue out to finish and laughed at his own joke. “Real mature,” she laughed. “Hey Jakub, you coming?” She turned to find him lagging behind.

“I’m sore from leg day,” he replied. “Give me a break.”

“Yeah,” Bobby agreed sarcastically. “Give him a break, Veronica, damn.” Veronica gave him a playful nudge. She wasn’t going to prom with the guy she wanted to go with but she had to make the best of it. “Hey Jakub, do you want me to open the door for you? I don’t want you to strain yourself since you’re so sore.”

“Hey! That’d be really solid, man,” Jakub smiled. “Thanks!”

“That didn’t go according to plan now, did it?” Veronica giggled at Bobby, who was now stuck opening the door for Jakub.

The car ride was mostly filled with Shannon putting on songs that no one wanted to hear. She was into this weird Irish band that even Veronica couldn’t stand to listen to. Shannon danced along to every beat while everyone else groaned. “Do you think anyone else would give me a ride home?” Bobby mumbled at one point.

“Here we are,” Rahim said. “Hey, if at the end of the night we can’t find each other, do we all agree to just meet here by 10 pm?”

“I don’t think we’ll stay that long, mate,” Jakub disagreed. “We’ll want to go to the after party.” He paused. “Or, at least I will.” He turned to Veronica. “Let’s go in!” That was the most excited he had acted all night. She wondered what the turnaround was. She gave him a smile and replied by opening the car door and exiting.

“Well,” Bobby started. “If you need me, I’ll be by the snacks.” He wandered off by himself.

Jakub grabbed Veronica’s hand harshly. She grinned and beared it. “Let’s go find Hope,” he said. “I bet she’s in there already. Do you think she’ll win Prom Queen?”

Hope was the most popular girl in school so it was a safe bet to say she would probably win Prom Queen. She had a few lackies, er, girls who followed her around as her henchmen, er, friends. Priya and Elisa were hardly seen without one another, nonetheless hardly seen not following Hope around and complimenting everything she wore, did, said, etc. “I would imagine she probably would,” Veronica replied.

The room was disguised as a winter wonderland. It only made sense to make the theme Let It Snow as it was the coldest year to date in their little town, snowing even in the warmest months of the year so far. “Hi guys!” Hope greeted Veronica and Jakub, but paid more attention to Jakub’s presence. “You look hot.” He just smirked, but at least he hadn’t said anything.

“Hi Veronica,” Priya said with a wave. “I like your dress a lot!” Veronica could see Hope giving her a nasty look in the corner of her eyes. Elisa stayed quiet. She ignored it. “Can you believe this our last dance?” Priya clapped her hands a few times quickly. Veronica could never figure out why she followed Hope around, she was so sweet and goofy. She could easily make her own story.

“Thanks, Priya!” Veronica smiled. “I love your look, too! But you always look gorgeous.” Priya just grinned. “Hey, I’m going to go find a few people. I’ll see you soon, yeah?” She turned to Jakub, who seemed to be more interested in Hope. “Hello? Jakub?” He turned to her and just nodded then gave on thumbs up. This was turning out to be swell.

Veronica figured she’d made another terrible decision. What was new? Nothing. She turned to find Chelsea, Lottie and Hannah huddled together. They definitely weren’t Mar but they were better friends than Hope was. She waltzed over to the three girls and hugged them in unison. “Hey!” she yelled over the music. “You guys all look so stunning!” She turned to Lottie. “Wow, you went all out with your makeup. Looks amazing!”

“I’m thinking of making a career out of it!” Lottie smiled. “I see Jakub is over talking with the plastics.”

“That quote from Mean Girls is never going to be yours, babes,” Chelsea replied, smoothing out her glittery, pink dress at the same time. “I think they’re going to announce king and queen soon.”

“Don’t they normally do that at the end of the night?” Hannah asked. Hannah was always the quiet one of the four girls. She always had her head in the clouds, writing fictional short stories in all of her notebooks. “I guess it makes sense. People usually leave before they announce when they wait too long.”

A tapping on the mic interrupted the music. “Hi everyone!” Elisa smiled. “I hope you’re all having a great time. We’re finally here, Class of 2009!” Elisa paused, there was an uproar of cheers and applause. “I know this is the moment everyone has been waiting for! So why wait another moment?” Priya walked up to the stage and hands her a large white envelope. “Your 2009 Prom Queen is…” She ripped the envelope quickly and messy. She leaned into the microphone but let the silence linger for a moment longer. “Miss Veronica O’Sullivan.”

A bright spot light lands on Veronica. She couldn’t move. Chelsea nudged her, trying to get her to move. She slowly started to walk, everyone else seemed to be paused as she walked. She felt she was the only one moving, but maybe she was; maybe everyone was so shocked by the results that they couldn’t move an inch. She climbed the stairs of the stage, timid and surprised all at the same time. She didn’t even smile.

“Congratulations!” Elisa grinned as she placed a tiara on Veronica’s head. Elisa backed up and clapped. Veronica stared out at all of her classmates, she couldn’t make out a single face with the bright lights in her eyes. She wondered how long she would have to stand up there. She wished she’d never gone up there in the first place. A disgusting pink ooze fell from the ceiling onto her, completely covering her from head to toe. She could hear the muffled laughter but the ooze had overtaken her ears. “Oink, oink!” She heard Elisa yell into the microphone. She didn’t even think she was _that_ big…

She stood completely and utterly devastated. She could feel the tears welling up but there was no way she could cry. Not here, she can’t give them the satisfaction. She darted from the stage and took the nearest exit. She was only about a ten minute walk from home. She quickly kicked off her shoes and started running.

“Veronica! Wait!” She could hear Bobby yelling for her but she was too far gone. She went home, booked the next flight out to Portsmouth and never looked back.


	2. December 21st & 22nd

D E C E M B E R 2 1 , 2 0 1 9

“Did you think I’d just forget about it?” She cried. “It was the most humiliating night of my entire life! You left me standing there, all alone in a place full of people staring at me.” She threw the bouquet of flowers at him. “Get out! And don’t you dare come back!”

“CUT!” A scream called out. “Roni, I like the direction but I think we need more sadness. He left you at the alter, he has ruined you! Feel that anger but feel that sadness, disappointment, embarrassment!”

“Excuse me,” a timid intern walked up. “I have someone on the phone for Ms. Sullivan.”

“It’s okay,” Roni said. “I’ve got it. More sadness, humiliation,” she paused. She put her hand to her head and pretended to be overly upset. “Utter devastation!” She walked towards the intern and put her hand out, waiting for her to place the phone in her hand. The intern, with shaking hands, placed it in the palm of her hand and scurried away quickly. “I’m going to take this,” she said without asking the director. Mikael would understand. She walked to a quieter place. “You’ve got Roni.”

“Veronica?” Her step-mom, Gemma was on the other side of the phone. “Oh thank God, I’ve been trying to reach you for hours! They said you were busy and I just had to keep calling.”

“This is a surprise,” Roni replied. “And it’s Roni now. What did you need?” She looked at her watch and placed her index finger up, seeing in the corner of her eye that the intern had returned to tell her to come back to the set. Since the mishap in Scotland, she had made a pretty big success of herself. She moved back to England and pursued a career in acting. To say she was successful was actually an understatement, she was a sensation that even had endorsement deals. Her face was all over the billboards advertising for Sprite Zero recently. She had also colored her hair jet black and it was always in it’s perfect beach waves. She’d been named one of the hottest women by Maxim three years running and her fiancé was a gorgeous man that was an entrepreneur. She’d done alright.

“It’s your dad,” her voice cracked. “It doesn’t look good…” There was a moment of silence. How could she have not known her dad wasn’t doing well? She’d paid for him to have the last surgery and she had thought it was a success. “You need to come home for Christmas.”

“I—” Roni paused. “I know Dad isn’t feeling well but I cannot go back there.”

“Roni,” Gemma said. “It was ten years ago… This is your Dad. You’ll regret it if you don’t come. Please, he’s been asking for you constantly.”

Roni hadn’t been back since the night of senior prom. She had never had the itch to go back, no matter how many times someone reached out. She completely ignored it as if she had never gotten the text. She would be lying if she told you she just flat out changed her number. She had gotten herself a new one but kept the old one to see if any texts came in from him.

“Are you still there, Roni?” Gemma asked.

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll come but I have talk to Carl first about it.”

“Of course,” Gemma said. “I understand that. Do you promise to be here as fast as possible?”

Roni sighed. She had dreaded going back and facing anyone. She may look different and even go by a different name but to all of them, she’d never be Roni Sullivan the famous actress. She was Veronica O’Sullivan the Loser. “Yeah, I’ll get on the next plane out,” she replied. “See you soon.” She hung up before Gemma was able to say anything else. She was already forced to go back. Her dad had moved them around so much for his job but it was just her luck that he told the company he wouldn’t move again so he and Gemma remained in Melrose. She turned to the intern. “Find me a flight to Edinburgh and book a rental car, I have to drive to Melrose. And make sure it isn’t a Ford Focus, I’m not driving that.” She walked over to Mikael, who was flipping through the script again. “I’ve got to go,” Roni said. “My dad’s sick so I need to fly back to Scotland.”

“You can’t,” he said with a whine. “We’re almost done filming!”

“Mikael,” Roni replied. “It’s December 20th. We weren’t going to complete filming before Christmas anyways. Let’s just come back to it after.” She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impatiently. “You heard what I said; my dad is sick and I need to leave.”

He just nodded, returning to his script. Mikael was a great director and he was constantly seeking out roles for Roni in all of his movies, most of which she was the star. Although he had gotten his start in England, he was an Aussie with a very thick, rural accent. Sometimes Roni didn’t know what he was saying, just nodded and smiled. She waved to the other cast members and walked off set sadly. The set was the only time she felt like she was home, which was ironic. She was going home but it felt she was leaving for a long obligation. She hopped into her gorgeous convertible Carl bought her for her birthday this year, a 2019 BMW M8. She quickly put the top down and braced herself for the coldest winter she’d spent in a long time.

***

“Well, obviously,” Carl said. “I’m going with you.” He pulled his luggage from the top shelf of the closet. “I’d love to meet your dad, it would be a lot nicer to meet him in person and match a face to the voice.” Roni had flat out refused to take Carl back to Melrose, he’d never actually met any of her family members. Shannon came down once but only because she wanted to go to this really exclusive party Roni and other A-Lists are always invited to.

“You don’t have to,” Roni pleaded. “Wouldn’t you rather take this time to go see family for the holidays?”

“Roni,” he paused, putting his hand on her arm and giving it a small squeeze. “We’re going to be family next year. You’re going to be my wife and there’s no way I’d want to spend Christmas without you.” He went back to packing, carefully folding his clothes not to wrinkle them. “Besides, I’ve been looking into the expansion of Byrne Tech to Scotland anyways.” She wished he didn’t want to come. She honestly didn’t really feel she loved Carl in the way she should if they were getting married. Their relationship felt more like a career move than anything. They seemed to want the same things in life, mutually benefitting from all of the positives of their relationships. There didn’t seem to be any negatives aside from the fact that she wasn’t in love with him. “I can’t wait to meet some of your friends too,” he said. “Aren’t you close with them still? There was…” He stopped and pondered. “Oh, Chelsea. She decorated our Dublin manor, right?”

“Yeah,” she said. “She’s an interior decorator.” She hadn’t really meant to run into Chelsea but it was hard not to say yes when she pleaded and begged to decorate for Roni for her portfolio. She’d actually done a really fantastic job; Roni had always admired Scandinavian décor and Chelsea hit it on the nail. She wondered if she’d be at home or if she would be traveling for her clients to make sure their Christmas decorations in their homes were as gorgeous as they were festive.

“It’s pretty cold up there, isn’t it?” Carl asked. “We should bring the clothes we take to the Chateau.” Roni felt like a child again. She was nervous to bring him home, knowing that her dad had made it clear to her on the phone that Carl wasn’t a good match for her. _Seems like a nice lad,_ she remembered his words. _But he doesn’t seem all that funny. I know how you love to laugh._ She shook the memory. He was just partial to someone else. “We can have someone send our belongings if we don’t bring enough.” Carl lifted his phone and started texting, presumably his driver. “Ready?”

“Set, let’s go,” Roni smiled, waiting for a reaction. Carl never looked up from his phone. He mumbled something Roni couldn’t quite make out before heading out of their bedroom, which was so pristine it was as if no actual life ever spent any time inside it. She couldn’t even remember the last time they were truly intimate. This was never a relationship for that. She slumped and followed him out the door.

***

D E C E M B E R 2 1 , 2 0 1 9

The airplane ride was awful. It was bumpy and completely uncomfortable. Carl stuck her in the middle aisle across from him, while he was comfortable in the aisle closer to the window. The guy next to her wouldn’t stop leaning over and talking, apparently he was a big fan of her TV show, “She Hulk” because he was a Marvel fanatic. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that she was Roni Sullivan and not Carolyn Kensington. He snapped a few pictures with the two of them together and she smiled to herself that someone would have to tell him that while she was a celebrity, she wasn’t who he thought she was. She was often confused with Carolyn but Carolyn had blue eyes instead of green like Roni. To be fair, Carolyn also had dark hair naturally while Roni colored her hair every month to avoid her natural caramel color coming through. At first, she had colored it black because Marisol couldn’t get the pink tint out of it and it seemed the easiest way to hide it until it grew out a lot. The black just felt right.

The ride to Melrose wasn’t much better. She managed to score a Mercedes to rent for the holiday but Carl did nothing but complain about the reception the entire way there. Melrose wasn’t exactly as big as he anticipated; it was a charming small town with beautiful architecture that embodied it’s charming, little town feel. He didn’t even bother asking about her time there when she was a kid. She wasn’t surprised because as she had explained to herself over and over, this wasn’t a relationship for falling in love and hopeless romantics.

“Could you possibly go five minutes without complaining?” Roni snapped. “We’re finally here and considering you haven’t met my dad, you need to make an impression that isn’t whining.” She pulled into a driveway of a house that was quite large compared to the other surrounding.

Carl sighed. “Sorry,” he said. “You’re right, I can be more pleasant.” He didn’t say anything else, his hand glided towards the handle of the car’s door. Shannon was seen in the doorway, hands clasped together and seemed to be jumping up and down slightly.

“Roni!” She ran to the car and embraced her, tightly pulling her into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here! It actually feels like Christmas this year.” She allowed Roni to breathe, stepping back and smiling. “Hi Carl,” she said flatly. “How are you?” She didn’t seem as excited to see him there.

“Hey Shannon,” Carl replied. “Happy Holidays! I’m looking forward to spending it with all of you.” A man of few words.

Shannon turned back to Roni. “Let’s go in,” she smiled. “We have a surprise for you!” She grabbed Roni’s hand and pulled her down the sidewalk that led to the front door.

“Don’t worry about me,” Carl called out. “I’ve got all… this.” She turned and mouthed ‘Sorry’ to him before being jerked through the door.

“Surprise!” Marisol jumped from the couch and grinned ear to ear. “I heard the news and I couldn’t imagine not spending the holidays with all of you.” She turned to Roni’s dad, James. “You guys were like my second family growing up.” She took his hand and smiled. Roni couldn’t believe how her dad looked. It was only six months ago that he had come to visit her on a movie set in Liverpool but he had looked as if he’d aged ten years. A blanket was draped over him and his now white hair matched the snow outside.

“Roni!” James lifted his arms as if to insinuate for her to come over. “It’s so nice for you to be here.” She tiptoed over to him, there was so much she’d missed and it seemed it was all too late now. She pulled him into a gentle hug but let it linger a moment more than normal. “Aw, sweetheart,” he said. “It’s alright, we’re all together now.”

“How bad is it?” Roni asked, pulling away and allowing her eyes to dance between Gemma and her dad. “Why didn’t you guys reach out sooner? I could have—”

“No,” Gemma reassured. “It’s stage four. It would have taken a miracle.”

“Don’t be upset, Roni,” James reached for her hand. “You know what sounds good?” He turned to Gemma. “Cranachan from B. Cakes!”

Gemma laughed nervously. “Oh! Hi there,” she said staring at the doorway. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know Roni had company.” She walked over to the door and shut it for Carl, who was engulfed in bags. All the casualties of introducing Carl to Gemma and her dad was long and awkward. Her dad finally broke it by placing his hand on the spot next to him.

“Carl, why don’t you have a seat?” he asked. “We’d love to get to know you! Roni can take a trip to the bakery so I can chat with you a bit about your intentions with my daughter.

“James,” Gemma said laughing. “I’m sure Carl is exhausted from traveling. Maybe leave the grilling for later?”

“Oh, not at all, Mrs. Sullivan,” Carl replied.

“Sullivan?” James laughed. “That’s just Roni’s stage name. It’s O’Sullivan.”

“Ah,” Carl mumbled. “My apologies.” He cleared his throat. “I’d love to chat with you, Mr. O’Sullivan.”

James looked to Roni. “You remember where the old tourist gift shop was? That’s where the bakery is.” She could see Gemma rolling her eyes while Shannon crossed her arms uncomfortably. “I appreciate you running out, Roni.”

“I’ll go with you,” Marisol said, quickly jumping to her feet. “We can catch up!” She linked her arm with Roni’s.

“We’ll be back soon,” she said looking at Carl, who just gave her an encouraging smile.

***

“Carl seems…” Marisol paused. “Practical.” She twisted herself to completely face Roni from the passenger seat. “I’ve seen you a lot more excited about someone else.”

“Like who?” Roni asked laughing. “My love life was basically nonexistent before Carl as it is. I hardly dated at all.”

“Yeah because no one compared to you-know-who from high school,” Marisol laughed. She put her hands together as if to pretend she was a damsel in distress. “He’s so sweet and funny and he’s just so cute!” She blinked her eyes quickly as if to pretend to make eyes. “Oh woe is me! He’ll never notice me even though he’s only tried to reach me a million times since I left Melrose.”

“If it’s any constellation,” Roni said. “He stopped contacting me about six months later.”

“Yeah,” Marisol sat back in her seat. “I wonder why anyone who was ignored for six months would stop trying to talk to someone… What a mystery.” She looked out the window. “This place is straight out of a movie. Seriously, when you think vacationing in Scotland, this is the type of place you think of.”

Roni shrugged. “Yeah,” she agreed. “It’s nice here.” She whipped the car into a parking spot in the very front. People all stopped and stared at the car. “Too bad the people here are a bit judgmental.”

“Are you sure it’s them that are judgmental?” Marisol quickly questioned. Maybe she was right. “Ah, seems you were able to score the best spot! We’re right in front of it.” She opened the door and got out.

Roni stopped and looked at the sign. She had a strange feeling about this place. She shook her head and followed suit behind Marisol. The door rang a bell that echoed ‘Jingle Bells’ through the store. The cashier stopped and squealed. “Oh.” She lifted her hands. “My.” Then she started jumping up and down. “Gosh!” She was a young girl, couldn’t be older than 14- or 15-years old. Her slender hands reminded her of someone. “You’re Roni Sullivan!” Her smile seemed all too familiar too. “I’m your biggest fan! I like, literally have watched all of your movies!” Why does this girl’s behaviorism make her think they’ve met before? “I’m Nessie! Well, my full name is Vanessa but when I found out that you shortened your name and went by a nickname, I wanted to do it too!”

Roni found herself at the counter giggling. “I love your vibe!” She leaned on the counter. “You are adorable! I also love the nickname, it’s sweet but also a bit spicy. Perfect fit from what I’ve gathered!”

Nessie seemed as if she couldn’t contain herself. “I can’t believe Roni Sullivan is standing in my brother’s bakery. He said he went to high school with you and he was like, best friends with you. I never believed him about the second part. He’s not cool enough for _that_.”

Roni’s smile started to fade. “Your brother.” It wasn’t even a question. “It’s not—”

“Veronica?” A voice from the other side of the counter asked. Roni turned and there he was. She was just a 16-year-old kid again, lost in the hallways at school and there he was. “Wow,” he laughed. “I can’t believe you’re here!” He took his apron off, lifting an exit from behind the counter and appeared in full body in front of her. In high school, he was extremely slender with a buzz cut. Staring at him now, he was completely recognizable but looked more gorgeous than she could even fathom. He was more muscular and seemed to have grown a bit since she’d last seen him. He had retorted a few times that the genes in his family had shown that men grow until 21-years-old but no one believed him then. His hair was longer now, wrapped in dreads but his smile was just the same, warm and intoxicating. He pulled her into a hug and she couldn’t help but pull him tightly. He wasn’t angry with her? Who was she kidding, he was never one to hold a grudge. “I thought I’d never see you again!”

“It’s really good to see you, Bobby,” she replied, pulling back. She pushed her hair behind her ear. “I guess you really did really well! You always had a knack for baking,” she smiled. She glanced around, there were people all over waiting for orders.

“I’m a little behind today but yeah,” he laughed nervously. “I’m doing alright but nothing like you! I mean you’re a big hotshot actress now!” He lifted her hand. “And you’re engaged. Is he here too?”

Roni just nodded. Marisol cleared her throat behind her. “Oh,” Roni said. “This is my best friend, Marisol.” She motioned behind her.

“The infamous Marisol!” Bobby exclaimed. “It’s great to meet you! I heard a lot about you back in the day.” He immediately went in for a hug, Roni watched nervously but thankfully Marisol reciprocated.

“Yes!” Marisol laughed. “And the infamous Bobby, too.” She shot a smirk Roni’s way.

“Infamous?!” he asked shocked. “Wow, I’m honored!” He turned to Roni. “I guess I kind of was your Marisol when you moved here.”

“Tell me about yourself,” Marisol smiled. “Hopes? Dreams? Girlfriend?” Roni at her growled under her breath.

“You ask the tough ones,” Bobby replied. “Well, I would say that the dream already happened.” He lifted his arms as if to show off the bakery. “Hopes and girlfriend probably go together considering I’m still looking for her. She’s out there somewhere,” he shrugged. “Oh! You’re here to pick something up for your dad. Let me get it for you.” He quickly turned and walked off.

“It’s a Christmas miracle!” Marisol exclaimed.

“I’m already shipping you guys,” Nessie said from behind the counter. Roni had almost forgotten she was standing there. She was typing on her phone. “I haven’t seen him smile like that in forever! Hashtag Couple Goals, Hashtag Robby.”

Marisol looked quizzically at Nessie. “Robby?”

“It’s their couple name, like duh,” she replied.

“Everyone seems to have forgotten I’m engaged,” Roni reminded as she crossed her arms.

“To the wrong guy,” Marisol huffed. “I mean, I don’t know about Nessie but I think it’s pretty evident you don’t feel head-over-heels in love with Carl.” She shook her head. “You,” she looked at Nessie. “You don’t repeat any of this.” She turned back to Roni. “Your dad clearly wanted you to come here without Carl for a reason and the way you used to describe him,” she pointed to the door Bobby disappeared in. “I’ve never heard you talk about Carl the same way. Quite frankly, you’re making a big mistake, Roni.” She noticed the door open again. “Just think about it.”

“Seems like it’s not ready yet,” Bobby sighed. “I’m really busy and I guess it slipped my mind.” His eyes lit up. “Hey! I’ll bring it to you personally when it’s done! James would love that, I bet.”

“That sounds absolutely lovely!” Marisol replied excitedly. “You are just so sweet and not whiny about anything at all.” She shot a glance at Roni, who was emotionless after the comment.

“That’s an odd thing to say,” Bobby said. “But sounds like a compliment so thanks, I guess!” He turned back towards the door. “I’ll see you guys soon!”


	3. December 22

D E C E M B E R 2 2 , 2 0 1 9

“So I thought your best friend from high school was a girl?” Carl asked. “I thought you were close to Chelsea and these two girls Lottie and Hannah?” He looked around your teenage room, Roni felt herself stiffen as he walked to the picture wall. It was untouched and seemed to have collected dust. She was surprised that her dad and Gemma hadn’t refurbished the room into a gym or something. Carl studied the photos intently. He pulled one of the wall and rolled his eyes. He lifted it up, showing Roni what he’d pulled down. “This must be him then,” he said.

“Yeah,” Roni said. “That’s Bobby.” She walked over to the wall, glancing at all the photos. She didn’t even recognize herself. She looked so unsure of herself, completely insecure but at least happier than she was now. She began pointing to the other photos, listing off who the others were but much to Carl’s distaste, there were too many photos of Bobby on the wall.

“Seems you were in love with him,” he looked down at Roni. Carl was the definition of the perfect man. Women searched for someone who looked like him, and not only was he good looking but he was intelligent and _rich_. Granted, Roni probably had just as much money as he did if not more from acting. She felt a lump in her throat as she replayed his words. He wasn’t wrong.

“I mean,” she managed a laugh. “I guess I kind of was.” She faced him, not completely turning away from the photos. “I’m clearly not the same person I was then, you can even see the physical difference.” She motioned to her body, she was a bit thicker then but had since lost a lot of weight and was a complete twig. It was no secret she never missed a gym session, if she did, she’d look just the same as she did in the photos. “Why are you getting defensive?”

“You’re right,” he nodded. “Besides, the guy in this picture isn’t anywhere near on my level.” He gave a smirk. “Sounds like someone is here, should we go down?” Carl was right that Bobby ten years ago had nothing on Carl but Bobby now… Well, Carl may not love this. Roni faked a smile and nodded, taking his arm, reassuring him. It didn’t really matter how Carl or Bobby looked, the last thing Roni wanted to do was come back and live in Melrose anyways. Bobby isn’t an option. “Let’s go get some breakfast.” They headed down the stairs but the chatter woke Roni up more than any cuppa could.

“I wish my girls were dating someone more like you!” James laughed. This was starting off well. Roni bit her lip, knowing that Carl wasn’t going to exactly open Bobby into their life with open arms. “Ah, Roni, Carl, nice of you to join us.” He put his arm over Bobby’s shoulder, who was sitting on the couch next to him. “Bobby was just telling us that the bakery is opening another location in Glasgow.”

“I thought you were dropping by yesterday?” Roni questioned.

“I fell behind,” Bobby admitted with a shrug. “My favorite customer has to have the best so I got up early this morning and made a bunch of stuff for you guys!”

“A bakery?” Carl asked. “That’s quite ambitious. Have you gone online yet?”

“Uh, no,” Bobby answered. “I mean, it isn’t even set in stone that I’m doing that. It was just an idea.” He cleared his throat. “I am entering the Christmas Bake-Off though!”

“Oh, honey,” Gemma laughed. “You win that every year! Are we in for another surprise this year? Going all out?”

“There’s no other way!” Bobby said. “I should be off but,” he paused and glanced Roni’s way. “I’m sure Shannon may have told you but a few of us are meeting up at Kerosene’s later tonight. Some out of towners and locals from high school. You guys should come!”

Marisol poked at Roni’s rib cage a little too harshly. Way to be inconspicuous. “We’ll try to come up for a bit,” Roni smiled through the pain. “It’ll be nice to see everyone who was a total stuck up bitch to me in high school.”

“I guess there is that but if anything,” he said. “You guys should come hang out with me, and Rahim will be there, Lottie, Hannah and I think Chelsea is home for the holidays. It’ll be a proper good time!”

“We’ll be there,” Marisol blurted. “See you around 8 PM?” Bobby nodded as he waved everyone off. Roni noticed Shannon looking at her with a small smirk on her face. Roni could clearly understand that no one was going to like Carl over Bobby but how did they even know that would work out? She wasn’t the same person Bobby remembered from high school. She’d become tough as nails with skin so thick, not even the sword pulled from the stone by King Arthur himself could cut through it. Roni’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing.

“Excuse me,” Carl said. He pulled out his phone and groaned. “Any time I leave the office, it’s like everyone forgets what to do. I told them not to call unless it was an absolute emergency.” He looked up at the group. “I have to take this, my apologies.” He immediately answered without waiting for a reply from anyone, leaving the room and heading outside.

“Have you gotten divorce papers written up?” James sat back on the couch and coughed.

“James!” Gemma exclaimed. She turned to Roni. “I’m sorry, Roni. He’s lovely.” She turned back to James. “Right?”

“No,” James said rolling his eyes. “I personally think he has no interest in Roni whatsoever and is using her fame to push himself and his company further along.” He crossed his arms and coughed again. “That is why you’re in all the commercials for the devices Byrne Tech creates, isn’t it?” He shook his head. “I’m sorry if it isn’t what you want to hear, Veronica but I don’t want to watch you make this mistake.”

“Oh,” Roni replied. “But if I was to get with Bobby, that’d be fine?” She stomped her foot in frustration. She’d always had that habit when she got mad, ever since she was young. Her dad used to laugh and say she got it from her mother. “Dad, Bobby has no idea who I am anymore. I’m not the same person I was when I ran away over ten years ago. Why are you so hellbent on that?”

“I’m not _hellbent_ on your marrying Bobby one day,” he said, raising his voice. “I’m _hellbent_ on you marrying someone who actually appreciates you and all the things you are. Carl isn’t that guy and I don’t approve. I’m sorry if it upsets you but I have to speak my mind. I cannot allow you to marry for personal gain and end up in a loveless marriage.”

Roni felt tears visiting her eyes. “Maybe I’m fine with that,” she replied. “Dad, I don’t think Carl and I are on different pages. I think we both know exactly what this is. I’m sorry if this upsets you and I know it’s not exactly what you wanted to hear…” She wiped under both of her eyes. “But, in my position, marrying for love isn’t really an option.” She turned quickly and walked off.

“Roni!” Shannon called out. “Wait, where are you going?”

She ran upstairs, locking herself in her teenage paradise room. She sighed as she flopped herself down on the bed but couldn’t help but smile when she noticed the old magazine poster taped to the ceiling. Her mind wandered back to 2009 but only for a moment.

_“Out of all the lads you could have a crush on,” Bobby shook his head. “You pick Ed Westwick from the American TV show “Gossip Girl.” Did you only buy this magazine for this poster?”_

_ “So what if I did?” she laughed. “You said you’d help me hang it up. What are you waiting for?” She pointed to the ceiling. “It needs to be riiight over the bed so I can see his beautiful face right before I go to sleep every night.”_

_ “Not creepy at all!” Bobby replied. He stepped onto the bed and stretched his body to reach the ceiling. “Hey, have you thought about prom yet? Are you going?”_

_ “Oh,” she said. “I forgot to tell you, I guess. Jakub asked me.”_

_ Bobby was silent for a moment. “That’s…” he paused. “Great. I know you really wanted someone to ask you so I’m glad someone finally did. You’re awesome so I’m happy someone saw that!” He jumped down from the bed and looked at his handiwork. “There! Now, you’ll always find Ed Westwick watching you sleep.”_

She wiped the tears from her eyes again. No one could possibly understand what it was like to be in the public eye, knowing that everyone wanted to use you for your fame because they needed it for their own personal gain. She had found that there wasn’t anyone that she could honestly call her friend that she had met after her big break. She had tried dating to find a connection but inevitably, she gave up on the idea after a guy she liked broke up with her once he was offered a music recording deal. That was the day she realized she wasn’t going to find anyone who saw her for the person she was and if she wanted to survive in the world of the rich and the famous, she may have to play the game with them. Play or be played, in a way.

A faint knocking at the door snapped her out of her reflection. “Roni?” Marisol said. “Can we come in? We promise we just want to listen. It’s just Shannon and me.” Roni didn’t even stand, she just hit the handle, knocking the lock button out of it’s position. Marisol opened the door cautiously. “Hey,” she said, shutting the door after Shannon followed in. “I’m sorry for today.”

“I’m fully aware of what’s going on,” Roni explained without Marisol asking, she just knew it was coming. Marisol was the type of person who had to know the details, Roni guessed that’s why she was so successful in her job. She was a lawyer who was close to becoming partner at only 28-years-old. “I tried the whole marry for love thing,” Roni shrugged. “It just didn’t work out for me but this benefits me as well as it does him. I’d be a fool to think he actually loved me like my dad and Gemma love each other.”

“Look,” Marisol sighed. “Let’s go out. Let’s go see all the people you knew ten years ago and maybe, you know, stir the pot with the people who weren’t so cool to you. You’re one of Maxim’s top ten sexiest women! Let’s go rub it in a bit.” She smiled. “What can we dress you up in and better yet, what do you have for Shannon and me to borrow from you?”

“I wouldn’t say no to borrowing your Louis fanny pack,” Shannon interjected. “Just throwing it out there.”

Roni stood and picked up one of her suitcases that Carl had lugged up to the room. She placed it carefully on the bed and unzipped it, revealing a suitcase strictly for bags and shoes. “Your Louis fanny loan,” she said as she picked it up and held it out for Shannon to take. Shannon grabbed hold of it and admired it for a moment before giving it a little hug. The girls laughed but Roni went back into the suitcase. “And for Marisol,” she said. “A gorgeous pair of YSL thigh highs.”

“Ugh,” Marisol said as she studied the boots. “These are legendary. We’re going to have so much fun tonight!” Marisol took the boots and placed them gently on the bed. “Let’s get ready! It’ll be just like old times when we’d get ready to go to the movies when we were 13-years-old! Remember that?”

“I try not to,” Shannon shuttered. “So much black and too many fishnet leggings…” Roni laughed. “Although, Roni could probably pull off that look now with that hair!”

“Alright,” Roni announced. “We can go out but you guys have to let me dress you.” She sat on the floor next to her other suitcases, rummaging through each of them carefully. She folded the clothes perfectly in three piles. “Shannon,” she said as she handed off the first pile. “Marisol, this one is yours.” She picked up the second set and gifted it to Marisol. “This one is mine and we’re definitely going to be making an entrance, ladies. Hope you weren’t hoping for a night of standing in the corner and buying your own drinks.”

Marisol was dressed first. She had a red long sleeve with trumpet sleeves on, along with some bright white jeans. Roni finished the look with her black YSL boots and a black bag to match it. She winked as she pretended she was on a walkway for a fashion show. “All I’m missing is a posh little purebred Chihuahua with this outfit!”

“What do you girls think?” Shannon asked, doing a twirl and showing off Roni’s skills as a personal stylist. Shannon winked as she grabbed onto her fanny pack and laughed. It was the perfect accessory to add to the outfit; the ripped light denim jeans hugged Shannon’s curves in all the right places and the striped lose crop top sweater flattered her shape to set it off. Shannon wasn’t the over-the-top type with shoes, going for more comfort so her white dad sneakers matched the outfit well.

Roni clapped and took a bow. “Thank you,” she said. “It’s good to know if acting ever doesn’t work out anymore, I’ve got a real shot at dressing all the celebrities for sure!” She lifted her arms. “What do you guys think?” Roni had picked out a light pink sweater that was short enough to be tucked into her black leather capris in the front but still showed off her curves elsewhere, she stood a bit taller in her brown military boots with a chunky heel. She grabbed her white Louis and flashed a smile.

“I just want to live in your actual closet,” Shannon admitted. “I wish I could dress like this every day!” She sighed. “Please move back so I can raid your closet every morning!”

“Do you think Carl is ready to go?” Marisol asked.

Roni shrugged. “I wouldn’t be shocked if he’s still on the phone.” She opened the door, she didn’t hear anything coming from downstairs. She checked her phone to find it was 8:30 PM. “Well, we’re late. I guess it’s a good thing we’re bringing _fashionably late_ to a whole new level.” She stood in the doorway for a moment before turning to the girls. “You guys go ahead to the car, let me go find Carl and see if he’s ready.” She walked towards the stairs and descended carefully. She found herself at the back door, peaking out the window but finding him still chatting away on the phone. She sighed but it wasn’t anything that was news to her. She slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound. Carl didn’t flinch or stop to notice.

“Hey,” she whispered.

Carl waved with a small smile. “Hold on, Lucille,” he said into the phone. He took the phone off his ear. “I’m really sorry, Roni.” He sighed, taking her hand. “I need to fly back to Ireland tonight but I’ll come back tomorrow night and spend time with you and your family. I’ll take you guys to dinner, whatever you want. A car is coming to pick me up and one of the jets is going to fly me over there.”

Roni just nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “I get it. It’s business.”

“I knew you would,” he said, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. “Go ahead and have fun tonight. I’m sorry I won’t meet your friends tonight but I think a girls’ night out will be nice for you. I’ll call you when I get into Dublin.” He smiled and placed the phone back to his ear. “Yeah, I’m here, Lucille. The car will be here in ten minutes?”

Roni turned away, looking over her shoulder and noticing he hadn’t looked back at her. Maybe at first she had hoped that he was in love with her. She didn’t want to admit that she had fallen in love with him at some point but once they got engaged, he changed. She slowly felt herself distancing from him and eventually realizing what the relationship actually was: a business deal. She opened the door and headed back inside.

“Is he coming?” Marisol asked at the front door. “I don’t see him…”

“Yeah,” Roni said. “He’s not coming. He’s flying to Dublin for business tonight and he’ll be back tomorrow night. Let’s just go.” Roni opened the door, passing by Marisol quickly. Maybe she was a fool after all… To think it would ever get better. She should have walked out a long time ago, but she knew she was too deep in now to wade through the waves.

“Hey!” Shannon said. “Now you listen to me, young lady! Even if we’ve been horribly mangled… There’ll be no sad faces three days before Christmas!” She laughed after she tried her hand at a Jim Carrey impression. “I think I ought to leave the impressions to Bobby,” she said. “Hey, Roni, I’ll drive. I think you deserve a drink. Plus, I really want to drive the Benz.”

Roni laughed as she dug through her purse. She pulled out a key without a keychain. “Just make sure you don’t lose this. It’s a smart key so just put it in your fanny now.”

“Who’s down to listen to some Ariana Grande Christmas music?” Shannon yelled as she faked dancing to the music that wasn’t playing. They hopped into the car and headed out for a night that Roni would soon regret.

***

“No way!” Voices from the bar all mumbled and whispered. “Is that really her?” A few others chimed in. “I cannot believe Roni Sullivan is here!” Chatter began to echo in the bar until all they could hear was Roni’s name passed around throughout the bar.

“I think they know we’re here,” Roni said to Marisol and Shannon. “Oh, I think I see a few people I actually know back there by the pool tables.”

Shannon took both their hands. “Stick with me, ladies,” she laughed. “Let’s find Rahim first.” She pulled them through the crowd of people. Marisol seemed to glide easily through the crowd but Roni was dodging, smiling and waving the whole way there. None of the faces seemed familiar to her but they all knew her name, nothing she wasn’t used to but for some reason she felt more nervous than ever. She knew these people knew her as Roni Sullivan but a lot of them knew her as Veronica O’Sullivan, and the story as to why she ran away and never looked back.

“Hey,” Rahim paused. “Oh my—Veronica? I can’t believe it!” He quickly embraced her, engulfing her in his entire body. He was a lot more muscular than Roni remembered. She hugged Rahim back. Even though she’d seen Shannon over the past ten years, she hadn’t seen Rahim. He found it difficult to get off work as he was a professional golfer. If there was anyone who understood the busy life Roni had in the bar, it was him.

“It’s Roni now,” she said as she pulled back. “It’s so good to see you! I’d say you haven’t changed a bit but dude, you’re huge!” She laughed. “You look like you go to the gym four times a day!”

“Yeah, as it turned out, you have to stay in really good shape to make it in golf,” he laughed. “I saw you were cast as Snow White for the Disney live action. You’re going to be a literal Disney princess?”

“Wait, how did I not hear this?” Marisol asked. “I’m Marisol, by the way.” She put her hand out. Rahim smiled, taking it and shaking it. “So I guess you’re Shannon’s boyfriend?” She looked at Shannon who shook her head.

“No,” he said. “We broke up after I graduated high school. It was a high school romance, we’re still good mates. Shannon helped me pick out the ring for my wife.” He looked past Marisol into the crowd. “Oh, here she is. I think you guys already know each other, Roni.”

“Hi everyone!” Priya announced. “Veronica? Oh my days! Veronica O’Sullivan!” She went for the hug but Roni stayed stiff.

Roni just laughed it off. “Priya,” she said. “What a wonderful turn of events.” She looked at Marisol. “Priya, the girl who handed Elisa the envelope of social despair and death.” She shook her head. “And it’s Roni,” she said looking back at Priya. “As in not the timid little girl you played pranks on in high school Veronica O’Sullivan but the famous actress Roni Sullivan.” She gave a smile, but it was anything but friendly. “If you excuse me,” she said, letting the word vomit flow. “I’ll be getting a strong drink because that’s the only way I’ll be surviving this night.” She grabbed Marisol and weaved through the crowd.

“So that just happened,” Marisol said when they reached the bar. “Funny how Shannon and Bobby left that bit out.” She leaned on the bar. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling like a shot of tequila and a whiskey Coke isn’t going to be enough to fix the rage that’s building inside me,” she replied. “I don’t think you understand the pure distaste I feel for these people. It makes me feel like I’m a helpless, naïve teenager again.” She shook her head and pulled out her wallet. Whipping out a credit card and holding it up for the bartender to see.

“What can I get you?” Another familiar face greeted.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Roni groaned.

“You’re Roni Sullivan!” his eyes lit up. “I doubt you remember me but—”

“I wish I could forget you, Jakub,” she said with an eye roll. “Look, get me the best whiskey you got, double shot with Coke. Marisol, I’m assuming you’ll want a Vodka soda?” She turned to Marisol who smiled. She took that as a yes. “I also need two shots of tequila too.”

“Hey guys!” Bobby said putting his arms around both girls. “How long have you been there.”

She looked at him, narrowed her eyes and turned back to Jakub. “Make it three shots of tequila because if I have to suffer then this guy does, too.” She handed him her credit card. “Put their drinks on mine, I’ve got it. Keep it open. I’ll be back periodically to keep my sanity tonight.”

“I haven’t seen you order like that since the music record guy,” Marisol said, biting her lip nervously. She was probably worried about what Roni was going to say and do to Bobby.

“I haven’t been this angry in a long time,” Roni said. “Enjoy the show, babes because I’m sure it’s going to be a really entertaining one.”

Marisol turned to Bobby. “She saw Priya already,” Marisol explained.

“Oh,” Bobby replied. “I didn’t know she was going to be here. She’s been working late almost every night this month apparently according to Rahim.” He removed his arms from the two girls. “Roni, I honestly didn’t know she’d be here. I obviously would have warned you.”

Roni sighed. “It’s fine. Honestly, it’s just another thing added to my plate right now.” She turned to face both Bobby and Marisol. “I’ll get over it and try to be on my best behavior. I’m just not the same girl they used to torment. I’ll stand up for myself but I know I’m held to a different standard, too.” She turned back to the bar, leaning over and watching Jakub pour the drinks.

“Well,” Bobby said. “I actually had someone I wanted to set Marisol up with but I wanted to ask you if it was okay first, Roni.”

“Are you dropping another bomb on me?” She questioned.

“Something like that,” he smiled weakly. “So Elisa is here and it turns out that she was only so awful in high school because she was dealing with her sexuality, which her parents did not approve of.”

Roni sighed again. “Marisol,” Roni turned to her. “From what I remember, Elisa is gorgeous so if you want to meet her, you can but you have to take this shot with me first.” She smiled the fake smile Marisol knew well. She laughed at Roni’s attempt. Jakub returned with an armful of drinks. He placed the three shots on the bar alongside the two drinks for the girls. He pointed to Bobby.

“Usual?” he asked.

“Oh God,” Roni laughed. “You’re here enough hanging around with this clown that you have a usual?” She shook her head and laughed again. She handed him a shot and lifted her own shot glass. “Here’s to the mess tonight will be!” They clinked glasses. Roni took the shot easily and put the glass down. Marisol and Bobby coughed a bit. “Oh please,” she said. “Don’t be babies.” She winked as she lifted her drink. “I’m going to go back to Shannon so you go do your thing and introduce yourself to Elisa,” she continued. “Cheers!” She walked away before they could say anything. She felt completely out of place. She knew these people but she felt completely out of place. She wasn’t sure if people took her as that sweet girl she used to be, if they expected her to just forgive the past.

“Hey Shannon,” Roni said, draping her arm around Shannon. “Just so you know, I will need you to call the committee for the Oscars and let them know what a fantastic show I put on tonight, pretending that I care about all these awful people from high school.” She patted her shoulder before removing her arm. “Is there going to be anyone coming that I actually liked?”

Lottie appeared right on cue. “I’d like to think that I may fall under that category,” she smiled. She pulled Roni into a hug, “I can’t believe the success you became!” She released Roni from the tight-gripping hug. Roni felt she could breathe a bit better already. “Your style is such an inspiration,” she admitted. “I’ve used it a lot in my own work! I’m a makeup artist.”

“That’s amazing!” Roni grinned. “You were always so talented. Give me some of your portfolio photos and I’ll see if I can get you any high profile clients, too. I’ll give you my number.”

“I figured you changed your number,” Lottie sighed. “Gosh, don’t hate me for saying but,” she paused, looking around. “Bobby was devastated when you left and everyone got kind of angry with you.” She shook her head. “He spent months texting and calling you.” She crossed her arms. “I know you’re engaged to a gorg guy now but I’m pretty sure he was in love with you. I don’t think he’s ever been the same. He hasn’t had a serious girlfriend that went over a year since.”

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as that,” Roni replied nervously. She had technically changed her number but had kept the old one as well. She saw all the texts but they hardly confessed his undying love for her. “He’s actually who invited me here. I saw him at the bar, he took my friend Marisol to meet someone. I guess he’s playing matchmaker.”

“Hm,” Lottie pondered. “Or he’s trying to get you alone.” She winked. “Where is that fiancé of yours anyways? I’ve seen him in pictures with you on the red carpet but I’d love to see him in person! He’s super fit in the pictures!”

“He left for business,” Shannon entered the conversation. “A.K.A., he didn’t want to come here, at least that’s my opinion.” She smiled. “Hi Lottie, how have you been? How’d the O’Brien wedding go?”

“Ugh, what a bridezilla,” she rolled her eyes. “But, I guess what would you expect from that tyrant, Hope?” She turned to Roni. “Hope married this guy who’s a trust fund baby. He’s ten years older than us and he’s a sleaze ball. She’s so not into him and he’s clearly just looking for a woman who’s seen and not heard. I guess she gets a lot of fancy things out of it and I heard he can’t gain access to his trust unless he’s married.”

“Oh,” Shannon replied looking at Roni. “So you’re saying they’re in a loveless marriage?” She looked back at Lottie. “Interesting. I heard Hope is always here during the day. Completely unhappy and wasting away.”

“How unfortunate,” Roni grinned through it. She noticed Bobby walk up and looked at Shannon, trying to avoid eye contact after the conversation that took place.

“Hey girls!” Bobby said. “I’m glad Lottie found you. I pointed her in this direction.”

“Actually,” Shannon said. “I need a drink and it looks like you do too, Lottie.” She grabbed Lottie’s arm. “Let’s go.” She looked at Roni. “We’ll be back!”

“I actually wanted to talk to you,” Bobby said. “Come on, I’ll show you the coolest part of this place.” He grabbed her hand and smiled. She tried to keep up with him, but Bobby skipped through the bar like a kid who was given ten pounds to spend in a candy shop. He opened a door to reveal a small patio area. There was another set of people in the back corner, but they didn’t even bother to pay attention to them when they walked out. “It’s a lot quieter back here,” he smiled. “I don’t have to yell at you out here.”

“So how did Marisol like Elisa?” Roni walked out and leaned against the fence of the patio.

“It seemed to go really well,” Bobby admitted. “I think they’ll get on for sure! I wouldn’t be shocked if Marisol doesn’t make it home later.” He shrugged. “I know this might be awkward but I feel I need to clear the air a bit.” He leaned against the fence next to Roni. “You left in a hurry ten years ago,” he started. “How come you never answered any of my texts or returned any of my calls?” He stared, studying her every move, awaiting an answer.

“I know it wasn’t your fault,” she replied sadly. “I just wanted to put the whole thing behind me. If you knew the whole story, I’m pretty sure you’d laugh at me and not in a good way.”

He shrugged. “Try me.”

Roni took a deep breath. “Alright,” she nodded. “So I’m not sure how aware you were but I was absolutely in love with you.” She paused and looked up at him. “I knew you weren’t going to ask me to the dance though because I mean, like why would you anyways but you also had just gotten out of that relationship and when Jakub asked, I really should have known something was up but I was young and stupid. I guess I wanted to go with him to see if I could get to you.” She sipped on her drink. “I got all your texts and calls over the next few months after I left but quite honestly,” she paused. “I couldn’t bring myself to reply. I hated the person I was and your friendship wasn’t enough for me to answer.” She shrugged. “You wanted the truth so I’m sorry if it was blunt.”

Bobby was completely still. He hadn’t moved an inch, still staring at her but his mouth was wide open. “Can you say something?” Roni asked. “I’m not sure what to make of that facial expression you’re wearing…” She placed her drink on the ledge of the fence.

“I’m sorry,” Bobby said, closing his eyes as if he was deep in thought. “I kind of spaced for a second… After you said you were in love with me.”

Roni bit her lip. “I didn’t mean to make it awkward but you did ask,” she replied. She took a long deep breath and exhaled loudly. “I’m going to leave you to it. I’ll go find Shannon and Lottie.” She lifted herself from the fence.

He grabbed her hand. “No,” he insisted. “Don’t run off this time. Please stay.” He looked into her eyes and frowned. “I’m ten years late to the party,” he said. “I didn’t know it then though. The moment you left that’s when I knew.”

“I don’t know what you’re getting at,” Roni laughed nervously. She looked up at the sky and noticed a flurry of snow started to fall but she turned her attention back to him.

“The moment you left,” he explained. “That was the moment I realized my life was better with you in it,” he stopped. “That was the moment I realized I was in love with you.” He stood in front of her and got closer.

“I’m not the person I was back then,” she stammered. “You have to remember that I was Veronica then. I’m Roni now.” She placed her hand on his chest. “And you may find that you aren’t happy with that.”

“Roni,” he replied softly and reassuringly. “I watched you with him earlier and even if it’s been ten years, you don’t look at him the way you’re looking at me right now.” He cupped her face in his hand.

They stood there in silence for a moment. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. She looked down at her hand for a moment, realizing this moment was going to determine her future. Could she do it knowing that? Or was it too little too late? She only had herself to blame if that was the case. She looked up at him again, lifting her hand to his. She had gone to lower it but felt stuck in the moment. “That’s pretty bold of you to say,” she admired. “So what are you going to do?”

“The question is what do you want me to do?” Bobby started to remove his hand from her face but she squeezed it.

“I don’t know.” She tried to smile but she felt as if she couldn’t breathe. How many times had she wondered about this moment years ago? She looked away. “But, I know I can’t bring you into this.” She released his hand. “People watch my every move and if someone saw something they shouldn’t, it puts you in the public eye and I can’t put you through that.” She looked back at him, he still hadn’t removed his eyes from her.

Bobby shook his head slowly. “I don’t care about that.” He grabbed her hand again. “I’m not asking for what you want for me; I’m asking what _you _want.” He glanced down at her lips then quickly back into her eyes. “What do you want me to do?”

She frowned, then swallowed hard. “I want you to forget this conversation even happened.” She didn’t even wait for his response, she ran off again.


	4. December 23

D E C E M B E R 2 3 , 2 0 1 9

Roni woke up in a mess of sheets. She wasn’t able to sleep very well the night before, undecisive over if she was hot or cold. She’d called Gemma last night to pick her up and cried the whole way back. Gemma kept asking what was wrong but whenever Roni tried to speak, a jumbled mess poured out. The only positive she felt that morning? At least there wasn’t a hangover. She put a pillow over her and groaned loudly.

_“I’m asking what you want.”_ His words repeated over and over in her mind. She _wanted_ a lot, but she couldn’t have it. She wanted him to wrap her in his arms and pull her closer, she wanted him lean in, she wanted to know how different it would be to kiss him over Carl, and honestly, she wanted him. Her life was so different from his, it wasn’t fair to throw him into it. There could be months at a time that they went without one another because her job would send her to far-off places. Wouldn’t it be hard for him to know she has to full-on make out with other guys on movie sets? Wouldn’t it kill him to think she has to be able to turn on the charm to act like she was going to get down and dirty with a costar on a TV show? Rahim was right; she was chosen by Disney to star in the upcoming film and that would take her to who knows where, having to get up close and personal with someone Disney saw fit enough to be a prince.

“Hey,” Gemma said, peaking her head through the door and carefully smiling. “How are you? Do you need anything?”

Roni lifted the pillow from her face. She didn’t really want anyone to see her like that. “I’m not great.” She sat up in the bed, leaning herself against the wall. She glanced to Gemma, who wasn’t her biological mother but was still the mom who she looked to when she was upset. Roni scooted herself over. Gemma gave a light smile and copied Roni’s position, putting her arm around Roni to comfort her. “I blew it.” Roni bit her lip, completely confused on what she should do. She couldn’t fix it but how could she make it better? Or make it hurt a little less? “I am almost 100% positive,” she said. “Like, literally I’m at 99.56% positive that I told the guy who I think might be the one that I want him to forget that I told him I was in love with him and to forget that he reciprocated those feelings.”

Gemma squeezed Roni tighter. “You told Bobby you loved him?”

Roni leaned her head on Gemma’s shoulder. “Worse.” She lifted her hand, wiping a few tears that had started to create a river down her face. “I told him I was in love with him. Past tense, _was_ being the keyword.” She took a deep breath, it rattled as she inhaled. “Then he decided he was going to tell me that he realized he was in love with me after I left!” She lifted herself up and faced Gemma, looking for the answer.

“Well,” Gemma replied. “I think he is in love with you. Maybe he thought that you’re engaged and it was either tell you now, or hold his peace.”

“I didn’t even tell you the worst of it!” She shook her head, starting the tears again. “He just looked into my eyes and I could feel everything. It’s as if I never left, ten years hadn’t passed. Then he said it…” She trailed off, coming to terms with what was said next.

“Honey, what did he say?” Gemma leaned forward, peering over at Roni.

“He said he’d seen how I look at Carl earlier and I didn’t look at Carl the way I looked at him.” Roni allowed the tears to fall. She’d made two mistakes last night: One, she didn’t take off her makeup so the mascara looked more like war paint now. Two, she ran away again. “Gemma, he’s not wrong.”

“No,” she sighed. “He’s not.” She moved her hand up and down Roni’s arm. Roni leaned her head back down and sobbed.

“Sorry if I ruin your shirt, Gemma.” She sniffled a bit, wiping millions of tears from her face that were tinted black. “How could this even be possible? How could I actually feel the same way I did when I was 18-years-old? I know I’m a completely different person and I can’t imagine he stayed the same.” She took a deep, calming breath.

“Can I tell you something, Roni?” Gemma leaned her head down to meet with Roni’s. “You haven’t changed at all. So you go by Roni now, dyed your hair black, lost a few pounds and you’re a famous actress but I can tell you one thing: you’re still that silly, romantic, over-the-top Veronica that we knew.” She laughed, lifting her head up again. “And I can tell you, he’s _exactly_ the same. The only difference is he’s just not a boy anymore, he became a man.”

“Is this why Dad was so upset?” Roni peered up to Gemma, awaiting her response.

“He’s upset because…” She paused for a moment, pondering over what to say next or how to say it. “Your dad has come to get to know Bobby pretty well over the years. He was disappointed to meet Carl and find that he’s monotone and unexcited about all things that are you,” she sighed. “He’s watched Bobby’s eyes just light up because you make a cameo on TV. He wants you to have someone who does that for you in life. Someone who just sees you walk into the kitchen and can’t help but smile, for no absolute reason.”

Roni sat for a moment, no words could form in her mind. She immediately jumped up and started rummaging through her suitcase, throwing clothes every which direction.

“Roni!” Gemma shielded herself with her arms. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve made a huge mistake,” Roni said, turning to Gemma. She grabbed something out of her suitcase and immediately started throwing it on. “Where does Bobby live exactly?”

“Above the bakery,” Gemma said. “Oh my, are you going to go talk to him?”

“More like,” Roni paused, making a horrified face. “Beg.” She ran out of the bedroom, sprinted down the stairs and fortunately enough, remembered to grab the fanny pack Shannon had borrowed, which still had the rental key inside. Her emergency makeup wipes stuffed in her bag didn’t seem like such a bad idea now. As she walked to the car, trying not to slip, she wiped off the evidence of this morning’s cry session. She had no makeup on and she was pretty sure her hair looked as if it hadn’t been brushed in over a week. His feelings couldn’t have changed in 12 hours though, right?

***

She stopped at the door before making a move. There wouldn’t be any going back after this, so she’d better be sure that this was the right move for her. She honestly hadn’t thought anything through. What would they even do if they both agreed to give it a go? How would she tell Carl? _“Yeah, so remember how I was in love with my best friend senior year? I’m going to just go and date him and do bits with him but you know, see you around!”_ The conversation she’d made up in her head made her shutter; it was more than cringeworthy. She shook her head, if she overthought the whole thing, she wasn’t going to do it. She went to knock on the door but it opened before she could do anything. She was met face-to-face with someone she never thought she’d have to see again.

“Oh, is that you, Veronica?” She threw her arms around Roni, who still had her arm lifted to knock on the door. “It’s so good to see you. It’s Hope, remember?”

“Well,” she replied sarcastically. “How could I forget the person who ran me out of town? Guess I should thank you for making me who I am today.”

“Are you looking for Bobby?” She smiled a little too big, almost in a devious way. “He’s a little…” She looked back into the apartment. “Busy right now. Why I tell him you stopped by?”

“Hmm,” Roni thought out loud. “I mean, are you going to tell him or are you just saying that? Looked like you were heading out.” She glanced down at Hope’s outfit. “Nice faux red bottoms, by the way.”

“You don’t stand a chance with attitude.” Hope rolled her eyes and pushed Roni aside. “He’s not into material things. He seemed to think they were quite nice.”

“Aren’t you married?” Roni called out.

“Aren’t you _engaged_ to be married?” Hope bounced back immediately. She didn’t miss a beat, hopping down the stairs in the heels with ease.

“Roni?” Bobby’s voice called out from the apartment. Roni turned to face him to find him shirtless wearing jeans that seemed to be for work. “Hey! I definitely didn’t expect a visit from you after last night.” He bit his lip. “Well, I mean not that anything happened last night because if it did I forgot it.”

“You look busy,” Roni lied. “I’ll come back later!” She went to turn but his voice was like a stop button; it was as if she had to listen to what he wanted to say. If it was Carl, she’d just do what she felt like doing.

“No!” Bobby exclaimed. “I mean, Hope’s got the shop.” He was in the doorway at this point, shirtless. “I can head down after.”

“Hope has the shop?” Roni questioned. “So that wasn’t a fling walking out the door, it was your employee?”

Bobby laughed. “Could you imagine?” He shook his head, still laughing. “Hope and I would be an utter disaster.”

“I’m sorry that I’d have to agree with that,” Roni mustered a laugh. “I feel like I need to say a few things.” She closed her eyes. “I’d prefer not doing it in the doorway.” She looked up at him.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting this,” Bobby said, shaking his head. He moved to the side, lifting his arm straight. “Come in, although I can’t promise it’s very clean in here.”

She walked in, the air lifted the smells of Christmas cookies yet at the same time, aftershave. She stopped at the kitchen counter and stared over at him. “I made a mistake last night.” She didn’t get too comfortable, she didn’t know how long she’d be here.

“What happened last night?” He looked shocked. Roni rolled her eyes. “Am I supposed to remember it now?” She nodded her head, with a bit of an annoyed look on her face. “Sorry, I was just trying to do what you wanted me to do. What’s the mistake?” His eyes met with hers but he didn’t move an inch. He’d hardly moved from the doorway, leaning against a wall.

“I should have done something differently.” She inched a bit closer, still keeping enough distance. “After a lot of thought this morning, I realized I didn’t regret telling you how I felt.” She paused. “I didn’t regret that you told me you had felt the same.” She moved a bit closer. “I don’t regret not correcting you; I don’t look at Carl the way I look at you.” She stopped, they were close enough to touch if they wanted to but something kept her from moving closer. She allowed her eyes to meet with his. “I regret not telling you what I wanted.”

He didn’t move, but she knew this may happen. She’d blown it the night before because she wasn’t ready to face it. She forced a tiny smile and looked down at the ground. She could feel her heart beginning to sink. He finally lifted his hand and cupped her face, the same as the night before. “Let’s start over.” He lifted her head a bit and gave a weak smile. “So just pretend we’re still at the bar, outside with the snow falling. What do you want me to do?”

She couldn’t help but smile, the only way this moment could have been better is if she’d let him do it years ago. She lifted herself, getting on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I think you already know what I want you to do.”

He didn’t waste even a second, he leaned in quickly as if he couldn’t wait any longer. Roni felt her heart beating faster, butterflies taking over in her stomach. With every moment, the kiss became more intensified, more passionate and honestly, life changing. He pushed her against the wall, ten years of yearning were coming out in the moment. His hands moved to her waist, gripping tighter and pulling her closer. Her hands wandered down to his chest, where she could feel his heart leaping out. In that moment, she felt there weren’t any other people in the world; she wasn’t engaged to Carl and she didn’t have a departing flight in Edinburgh on the 27th. In the world she was in, she’d stay here forever Bobby.

He pulled away and took a step back. “If I keep going,” he paused. “I’m not sure I can stop.” He stared at Roni for a moment, studying her face. “You know, you look gorgeous in the morning!” He smiled as he lifted his hand and put it behind his neck. “I guess we should…”

“Talk about that?” Roni finished his sentence. He just nodded in reply. “Where do you stand on it?” She kept herself leaning against the wall.

He stared blankly for a moment before putting his hand out. “Come on, I want to show you something.” She took his hand as he led her to a back room, his bedroom. “Alright so obviously this is my bedroom but I decorated with something…” He pointed to the ceiling over his bed.

“Oh my gosh,” Roni started laughing. On Bobby’s ceiling was a picture of her from _People_ magazine, last January to be exact. “That is my 2019 January photoshoot!” She stared back at him. “Did you buy the magazine just for the poster?” She smirked, wanting to laugh but held it in.

“Yeah, go ahead, laugh it up.” He returned the smile. He stood on his bed and took the picture down. “I’ll be honest.” He jumped down from the bed. “I know that the circumstances are different between the scenarios but I looked at this picture and I saw this smile. I haven’t seen you give this smile in any picture, any movie, anything. I’d only seen you smile this exact smile when you were with me, even if it was ten years ago.”

Roni crossed her arms. “You’re just going to make me want to make out with you all day at this rate.”

“I wouldn’t say no,” he replied, still holding the picture carefully.

“I remember that day,” Roni continued. “My dad found my yearbook, he sent it to me.” She held her gaze on the picture for a moment. “I read what you wrote that morning.” She looked up at him, he wasn’t staring at the picture anymore. She couldn’t help but giggle. “I guess you’re right, I only smile like that for you then.” She walked past him and sat down on the bed. She sighed and looked at the ring on her finger. It had never felt as heavy as it did today. “What do we do now?”

“This is your decision,” Bobby said as he sat on the bed next to her. “I’d love nothing more than see your actual face rather than the picture every morning.” He glanced down at the picture. “Although, I guess it’s more creepy than cute now.” He placed it on the bed and looked back at Roni. “I know you’re in a difficult position.”

“It’s not that difficult,” Roni shrugged. “I want to get this ring off my finger, I need to break it off with Carl and then…” She glanced over at him. “Then we can figure out what we should do.”

“I think I already know what I want to do.” Bobby met her gaze and smirked.

Roni shrugged. “Probably more of this?” She took the arm closest to him and pushed him down into a lying position on the bed, jumping on top of him. She leaned in close, brushing his lips. “Is that what you had in mind?” Her voice was low, and she smiled as she lifted herself away.

He returned with a smirk of his own, flipping her back onto the bed and ending up on top of her. He immediately went for her neck, nibbling softly all the way up to her ear. “Maybe some of this too,” he whispered. He pulled away and lifted himself up, holding his hand out offering to help her up. “Hey, two can play that game.”

“Fair enough,” she laughed, taking his hand. “I guess I have more incentive now.” She sighed. “Can we be serious for a moment?” She started twisting the ring on her finger. “If this wasn’t here, and I came back for Christmas,” she said. “What would you have done?”

He sat for a moment, moving his mouth to the side, deep in thought. “I would have told you sooner.”

“Told me what?” She let go of her finger, leaning towards him as if she would be able to hear his answer better if she was closer.

“Told you I was in love with you.” He smiled weakly. “But, I don’t think I was…” He turned away for a moment before looking back. “After today, I think I still am.”

***

“Hi!” Roni called out. “I’m back and I brought company.” She threw her purse on the table, finding Gemma sipping on a cuppa on the couch next to her dad.

“Oh thank God,” James huffed. “It’s not Carl…” He laughed at his own joke, going as far as slapping his knee. “Bobby! What do we owe the pleasure? Not that we’re complaining.”

Roni glanced over at Bobby, thinking this is what it may be like one day. Meeting up at one another’s parent’s houses for holidays or just for a visit. She felt herself falling into a daydream thinking about him being a part of her life. “I just saw Roni at the shop,” Bobby spoke up. “I thought I’d come back and say hi!”

“Hey, where’s Shannon and Marisol?” Roni asked, looking around before taking a seat on one of the recliners.

Gemma shrugged. “Something about meeting up with some old friends, Shannon said.” She took another sip. “She took Marisol with her. They’ve been gone a while so I’m sure they’ll be back any minute.”

James stood up slowly. “Veronica?” He slumped over a bit. “Come help me in the kitchen, sweetheart.” He quietly walked into the other room. She followed behind him, trying to make sure he wouldn’t fall.

“I wanted to talk to you,” he said as he sat carefully at the dining room table. “And apologize.” He took a deep breath, and then one more. “I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have said all of that about Carl.” He paused for a moment, looking right at Roni who was still standing.

She sighed and took a seat next to him. “Dad,” she said. “You weren’t wrong. You were doing what you know how to do being a dad; telling me how it is and protecting me.” She smiled. “I’m not angry with you.” She put her hand on the table, tracing circles with her finger. “Hypothetically, if I went through with the marriage, would you hate me?” She paused and looked over at him again.

He was still, taking another loud breath. “I could never hate you, Veronica.” He reached over the table and took her hand.

“Okay,” she said. “Hypothetically, if I ended it and gave it a try with someone else…”

“Ah,” he chuckled. “So is that why he’s here then?”

Roni let a small grin come across. “You were right, dad.” She shook her head. “Don’t let it get to your head or anything.” She squeezed his hand. “You know, we haven’t had a moment to talk since I’ve gotten here, not one-on-one at least.” He had started to look away but she kept her eyes where they were. “Dad, how bad is it?”

“Veronica, can’t we talk about something else?” He glanced up, not completely looking at her but well enough. His eyes depicted sadness.

“Dad.” Her voice quivered, she knew it must have been bad.

“We tried, Ron.” His breath was quick and short. “It just kept getting worse.” He coughed. “Doctors said this may very well be the last holly jolly I have.”

Roni squeezed his hand again. “We’ll fight,” she said. “If that’s what you want to do. I hope we can make this the best Christmas ever.” She felt a tear forming in her eye. “I love you, Dad.” They sat in silence for a bit before breaking it. They laughed about their first Christmas with Shannon and Gemma, talking about how Shannon still believed in Santa and how Veronica had accidentally let it slip that he wasn’t real.

“Hello?” Roni heard Marisol’s voice yelling out. “We’re here!”

Roni walked into the foyer and smiled. “Hey! How was your day, guys?” Shannon walked right past, her eyes widened when she noticed Bobby on the couch with Gemma. “What’s wrong, Shannon?”

“Oh you’re about to find out…” She replied, keeping her apologetic eyes on Bobby.

A clatter came from the doorway. Carl emerged and smiled. “Hey babe!” He went in for the hug, Roni barely returned it. “I have a surprise for you.” He peered out the door way. “Come in, guys!”

Soon a crowd of people began to swarm into the house. Mostly people she’d worked with on the TV show _AcaPlayers_. “Noah? Jo?! Wow, Elijah, you’re here too? And Emily and Sioban. Everyone is here…” She turned to Carl. “What is this about?” She paused. “Not that I’m not happy to see you guys! I’m just a bit confused.”

“Surprise!” Carl yelled. “I figured we were here with your family and you know, why wait another minute? Let’s get married tomorrow! Everyone is here!”

An explosion of applause and cheers surrounded her but she just looked over at Bobby. His facial expression speaking volumes of _“What are you doing?” _while his arms were lifted slightly as if to ask.

“Yay,” Roni replied. Bobby shook his head and weaved his way through the crowd right out the front door.

“I’ll get some champagne,” Carl announced. “Coming, Roni?”

“Uh.” She looked back at the door, then back at Carl. “I’ll be right there, yeah?” She walked out the door and closed it, leaving everyone inside. “Bobby! Bobby!” She ran to him and cut him off. “Stop, talk to me.”

“There’s no point,” he replied expressionlessly.

“What did you want me to do? He has everyone in there! Did you want me to tell him in front of everyone? Did you want me to break it to him that I was leaving him with my colleagues standing there watching?”

He walked around her, getting halfway down the driveway before turning around. “I’m not mad that you made it seem like you completely forgot about today but if that’s how it is, that’s how it is.”

“What do you want me to do, Bobby?” Roni pleaded.

“Forget today even happened.” He turned and walked away, all the while she cried his name a few times before realizing, he was never turning around.


	5. December 21 | Bobby's Perspective

D E C E M B E R 2 1 , 2 0 1 9

B O B B Y ' S P E R S P E C T I V E

The alarm blazed, interrupting another night of mediocre sleep. He picked up his phone, blinded by the screen. He groaned, staring back at him was the harshest reality of all: 5:30 AM. He was exiting the busiest time of the year. After New Year’s Eve, it was back to slow days and watching the hours pass by for the torture of it. He should be happy about the extra work the holidays bring in but lately, all he could do was complain quietly in his head that he wanted an extra thirty minutes of sleep. He glanced at the clock again: 5:35 AM. Had he spent five minutes ranting about the day already? Maybe Rahim was right, he did need to get laid. He flipped the covers off and jumped to his feet. He probably could find some lass that would more than willingly come home with him, but he just hadn’t felt that it was what he wanted to do lately.

His mind continued to wander as he flew through the morning routine; he was almost like a robot, it was the same thing every morning. Get up at 5:30 AM, complain long enough that five or so minutes roll by, get up and pretend he didn’t spend five minutes internally complaining to himself, brush his teeth, yawn about fifteen times in the mirror, look at himself shirtless in the mirror and wonder how Rahim has an eight-pack when he can barely get the six-pack to show even a teeny bit then get dressed and head down to the shop. He had it down to a tee after a month of the same old thing. How would he even live with himself when he wasn’t busy? He was constantly moving, and if he wasn’t, he was squirming and wiggling in place.

He took the stairs that were inside, attached to the loft and the shop. He glided through the bakery, seeing Nessie shivering outside already. He opened the door from the inside and allowed her to come in.

“Gosh, what took you so long?!” Nessie rolled her eyes as she walked past him, almost ignoring his existence. She immediately took a seat at one of the tables and started texting. “I could have frozen to death out there, you know!”

Bobby closed the door again, locking it. “Well,” he shrugged. “At least you would have been quieter.” He laughed but Nessie didn’t find it quite as funny. “What are you even looking at?” He walked over and tried to glance at her phone screen.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than wonder what your teenage sister is doing?” She tilted the phone screen away from him.

“Ah, I get it. Stalking a guy.” Bobby started walking away, letting a playful whistle escape.

“No!” Nessie yelled, turning in her seat to follow Bobby with her eyes. “If you must know, I’m getting myself up-to-date with all the celebrity goss.” She turned back and giggled. “Oh it’s your celebrity crush on this one!”

“Who? Cardi?” Bobby asked as he wiped down the counter. “I thought you were supposed to be helping me.”

“I am helping you! I’m updating you on your so-called best friend from high school.” She stood and walked behind the counter. “I thought you’d find it interesting that she’s going home for the holidays.”

“Cardi B is from New York, why would I care about that?” Bobby continued to wipe everything down, pausing to admire his work.

“Oh please,” Nessie scoffed. “We all know the whole ‘My celebrity crush is Cardi B’ is a big, fat lie to cover up that it’s really Roni Sullivan.” She sighed. “Wait, I’m sorry. You’ve claimed to have been like, best friends with her when she lived here for like five minutes yet she ignored all your texts and calls.” She rolled her eyes as she leaned against the counter. “Like, come on you have a poster of Roni Sullivan in your room. I’ve never seen a poster of Cardi B anywhere.”

“Maybe I couldn’t find one.” He looked over to her and raised both eyebrows. He smiled and started walking away, doing a quick spin to go around her then entering into the kitchen. Nessie followed hopelessly behind him.

“You’re so extra,” Nessie commented, her voice raising a bit. “Do what you want with the info but according to her snaps, she’s coming to see her dad and isn’t that your friend, James?” She gasped. “Oh my gosh! That’s why you’re friends with him.” She pointed at him and laughed. “Stalker!”

Bobby shook his head. So much for Nessie being a help around here. “How would I be a stalker?” He grabbed ingredients from the fridge, continuously putting each on the counter. “I’m friends with her dad, I’m not stalking her.”

Nessie shook her head right back at him. She fell silent and started to pull out ingriedients from the freezer. “It’s warmer in there than it is outside.” Her lips lifted into a smile, sweet surrender. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

They both started working on different orders, chatting as they worked. “Sure, Ness.” He looked up at her as he mixed a bowl full of batter.

“How come you don’t date?” She asked quite bluntly, causing Bobby to pause what he was doing. “It’s just—You know my friends at school all think you’re like this mega-hot guy and obvs I don’t see it because ew, you’re Bobby but…” She stopped for a moment, looking at the dry ingredients she’d sifted into her bowl. “I don’t know, I guess you’re kind of cool and whatever. I just wondered, why don’t you date and have a girlfriend?”

“Did mom put you up to this?” He sighed. He knew the exact answer to this, but she’d finally stopped harassing him. He thought back to the night that started it all. If only he’d noticed her sooner, maybe she wouldn’t have left town. He should run after her, followed her home and checked on her. Would he have realized it then? He ignored all the signs that she’d given him, as subtle as they were. Truth of the matter was: no one measured up. He smiled to himself, the pun may have been intended in the depths of his own mind. “I just haven’t felt that special connection with anyone,” Bobby replied, returning to his work. He wasn’t very good at lying but Nessie never paid enough attention to catch on to his tells.

“Well,” Nessie said. “You should start looking harder because you’re getting like, really old to be single.” She shrugged. “Everyone good will be taken already. Just saying, Cardi B and Roni Sullivan are both engaged so it’s safe to say the celebrity crush boat has sailed.” She frowned. “In all seriousness, I’d just like to see you genuinely smile again.”

“I didn’t know you had such a sweet and sensitive side!” Bobby pinched her cheeks over the table playfully. “My sweet little sister!”

“See this is why I don’t understand why my friends all think you’re hot!” She slapped his hand away. “You’re so weird!” She shook her head and continued working. They worked in silence the rest of the morning. He couldn’t help but smirk, maybe he’d run into her.

***

Nessie’s squealing caught his attention. It had been a pretty quiet day aside from the phone ringing off the hook with more orders. Every time it seemed he had caught up, he was pushed into the ditch again but this time, it was dug a bit deeper. He rushed out to the main room of the bakery.

He heard the voice right before pushing the door open. “Your brother.” The voice paused. “It’s not—” He shook his head but met with the exact person he thought his ears were dreaming up. His jaw opened slightly, he felt like he was frozen to the floor but only for a moment.

“Veronica?” Bobby smiled. He couldn’t believe it was her. She turned to him, her envy green eyes were mesmerizing. In that moment, he couldn’t regret it more than he hadn’t stopped her that night. “Wow,” he breathed, forcing a laugh. The ‘wow’ was more for saying how he thought she looked. Her black hair was straightened, unlike in most of her shows and movies she’d been in over the years but there was no hiding those eyes. “I can’t believe you’re really here!” In one motion, he ripped his apron off and lifted a space that separated the kitchen from the storefront. He pulled her into a tight embrace, really feeling the difference in her size. He thought she looked perfect either way but if she was happier with the way she looked, he was happy. She soon returned the hug but let go too soon. He stepped away sheepishly. “I thought I’d never see you again!” He masked the sadness. He wondered why she’d never called, never texted, or at least left a note for him explaining why she’d chosen to leave. He felt a goofy smile spread across his face, noticing she hadn’t let her gaze move from him.

“It’s really good to see you, Bobby.” She took a small step back, pulling away a bit more while pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “I guess you did really well! You always had a knack for baking.” She glanced around and the shop.

Bobby took a small moment to look at Nessie, her mouth was still wide open in shock. He gave her a quick “I Told You So” smile before returning to Veronica, well… Roni.

“I’m a little behind today.” Her eyes met back with his, which triggered a nervous laugh. “I’m doing alright but nothing like you!” He lifted both arms, as if to point to her. “I mean, you’re a big hotshot actress now!” He stepped forward and lifted her left hand. “And you’re engaged. Is he here too?” There was a small shock of electricity between their hands, Bobby quickly pulled it away.

A petite blonde cleared her throat, stepping forward to stand closer to Roni. “Oh, this is my best friend, Marisol.” She motioned to Marisol, who was still a bit behind her.

“The infamous Marisol!” Bobby exclaimed. “It’s great to meet you! I heard a lot about you back in the day.” He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. “Sorry I feel like I already know you,” he whispered quietly.

Marisol returned the hug, turning her head towards his ear. “Same here, I’ve heard _a lot_ about you,” she whispered back. They separated in perfect synchronization. “Yes! And the infamous Bobby, too.” He could tell she was shooting a glance over in Roni’s direction, who didn’t seem to appreciate the comment.

He shuffled a bit where he stood. “Infamous?” he asked, completely shocked. “Wow, I’m honored!” He looked to Roni. “I guess I kind of was your Marisol when you moved here.” He looked at Marisol, wondering if he’d ever know what Roni had said about him all that time ago.

“Tell me about yourself,” Marisol gave a devious smile. “Hopes, dreams, girlfriend?”

“You ask the tough ones,” he replied softly. “Well, I would say the dream already happened.” He lifted his arms, showing off the storefront. Not that it was much to write home about, Roni could probably own about fifteen of stores just like this. “Hopes and girlfriend go together considering I’m still looking for her. She’s out there somewhere.” He shrugged, but looked longingly at Roni. Shaking his head, he remembered she was engaged. “Oh! You’re here to pick up something for your dad. Let me get it for you.” He turned and walked from the embarrassment. He had waited ten years for this moment and all he could think to do is run away back into the kitchen and grab her dad his order? He heard Marisol mumble through the door. Something about a Christmas miracle.

He sighed as he stared at the Cranachan on the counter, the one James had ordered this morning. He felt as if he could be the Grinch for a moment, what if he _said_ it wasn’t done? He’d already told her that he was behind so she’d probably buy it if he told her he hadn’t gotten to it yet. He had so much he wanted to say to her, preferably alone. He shook his head as he picked up the Cranachan. Roni was engaged, he’d missed his shot and there was no one to blame buy himself. As he went to swing the door open, he couldn’t help but overhear something he shouldn’t have heard.

“To the wrong guy!” He heard Marisol groaning. The wrong guy? “I mean, I don’t know about Nessie but I think that made it pretty evident you don’t feel head-over-heels in love with Carl.” He felt wrong listening in a bit more but could it hurt? Maybe he’d hear something that could give him some confidence to talk. He placed the dessert on the table next to the door, trying to stay as quiet as possible. “You,” Marisol stopped. “You don’t repeat any of this.” She continued speaking in a low voice. “Your dad clearly wanted you to come here without Carl for a reason and the way you used to describe him…” Bobby found it a bit hard to follow Marisol’s one-sided conversation. What had he missed that made her speak like this? “I’ve never heard you talk about Carl the same way. Quite frankly, you’re making a big mistake Roni.” Bobby’s heart started beating quicker, he worried the girls may be able to hear it through the door. It suddenly pieced together for him. The wrong guy is Carl and Roni’s never talked about Carl the same way she’s talked about _him_. As in, the way she talked about Bobby. Had she even met herself? Why would she choose him in a million years over the lads she’d met on sets of movies? He shook his head, leaving the dessert behind. “Just think about it.” He heard Marisol say quietly.

“Seems like it’s not ready yet,” Bobby lied through his teeth. “I’m really busy and I guess it slipped my mind.” He suddenly had the perfect thought. All he needed to do is get in the same room as Carl, then fate would take the wheel. “Hey! I’ll bring it to you personally when it’s done! James would love that, I bet.”

“That sounds absolutely lovely!” Marisol clapped her hands excitedly. “You are just so sweet and not whiny about anything at all.” Her head turned to Roni, who rolled her eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

“That’s an odd thing to say,” he said. “But sounds like a compliment so thanks, I guess!” He turned back to the kitchen door, more excited than before. “I’ll see you guys soon!” And to think he spent five minutes complaining about this day. This could have been the best day ever! He just had to figure out how to end it.

Nessie flew into the kitchen, pointing at the Cranachan. “Liar!” She put her hand over her mouth and started laughing. “You sneak! What are you even going to do?” She leaned against the table the dessert sat on and eyed in. “I just can’t even.” She looked back at Bobby, still laughing. “You really _did_ know Roni Sullivan in high school.” Her face fell, scrunching into anger. She walked up and punched him in the arm.

“Ouch!” Bobby replied, grabbing at his arm.

“I could be related to Roni Sullivan right now!” She put both hands on her hips. “You selfish, inconsiderate—” She paused, taking a deep breath. “You have robbed me,” she said pointing at him. “You need to fix it so Roni Sullivan is my sister-in-law.”

“You know, you could just call her Roni,” Bobby said, rolling his eyes. “And what makes you think we’re getting married? You’re being way over the top, and that’s coming from me.”

“Because you like her,” Nessie shrugged. “And maybe I know she likes you.” She put her hands behind her back and smiled. “But, if you know, you think I’m over the top, I guess I could just hold out on information.” She swayed back and forth.

Bobby sighed. “Fine,” he reluctantly agreed. “What information did you find out?”

“Okay so like, Roni’s friend Marisol flat out told her that she’s engaged to the wrong guy, like insinuating that she should be engaged to you, maybe,” Nessie shrugged.

“I heard all that,” Bobby replied.

“You heard that?” Nessie’s jaw dropped a bit.

“Yeah, I heard it through the kitchen door. That’s why I didn’t come back out with the Cranachan, Nessie.”

Nessie dropped her arms, narrowing her eyes a bit before giving a smile. “I may have underestimated you.”

“Bet you never do that again.” Bobby laughed as he leaned against the counter, checking out his hand as if to play it cool.

“Alright, so what’s your plan?” Nessie asked.

“Well,” Bobby paused. “I think it’s going to be a long night. Up for some late night baking?”


	6. December 22nd

D E C E M B E R 2 2 , 2 0 1 9

B O B B Y ‘ S P E R S P E C T I V E

The Mercedes in the driveway stared at Bobby intimidatingly. His Corsa was only bought the year before but it couldn’t play in the same league. He slumped his shoulders a bit as he walked up the sidewalk to the front door. The girl he remembered wasn’t materialistic, but money can change people. He stood at the door for a moment, shook his head and gently kicked the door in place of knocking; his arms were too full to even try to knock. He tried to take a deep breath but found his heart beating quicker after every passing second and his palms starting to sweat then the ball in his throat made an appearance; the nerves overtook his entire body.

“Oh, hi Bobby!” Gemma glowed with her perfect smile as always. She opened the door a bit more. “Come in! What brings you here so early in the morning?” She closed the door quietly after he entered. Usually, he felt completely welcome in James and Gemma’s home but today, he felt more like an intruder. He certainly didn’t want to tell Gemma he was here to see if Roni would possibly feel anything for him and leave her very rich fiancé.

“Roni came by yesterday but your order wasn’t ready,” Bobby explained. He walked into the house a bit further, wandering to the kitchen counter and placed both boxes down. “I brought the Cranachan and also apple pie, I know that was Roni’s favorite.”

“That’s so sweet!” Gemma grabbed a mug from the cabinet. “Tea?”

Bobby smiled and nodded. Gemma was always sweet but sometimes he wondered if she treated him like a piece of glass. Sure, she’d always been nice but after Roni left ten years ago, she’d gone out of her way at times. She once brought a casserole to Bobby’s loft, as if someone had died in the family so he wouldn’t have to cook devastated. That was about a month after Roni left.

“Bobby, my boy!” James emerged from the master bedroom and limped over to the couch in the living room. He spent most of his time there, always found in the same place but smiling, even through that the doctors believed this could very well be his last Christmas. Bobby wondered how Roni might feel knowing that this could be the last time she spends a Christmas in Melrose. Gemma had mentioned moving back to Dublin to be closer to family while Shannon said she’d move to the states in that case.

Bobby made his way to the couch and sat, leaving a bit more distance than usual. “Good morning, James!” He looked towards the direction of the kitchen. “I brought you some freshly baked desserts. Yesterday I lost track of time and wanted to make sure you guys had the best.” Bobby turned back to James and flashed a perfect, white smile. “Cranachan for you, obviously and apple pie, Roni’s favorite.”

James sighed. “I wish she’d rethink what she’s doing.” James leaned back into the couch more, taking a deep yet shaky breath. “You haven’t had the pleasure but he doesn’t give her any attention. He spent all his time yesterday talking about himself, boasting to us. He doesn’t know her at all. You know he didn’t even ask for my blessing before proposing?” James quickly wiped at his eyes.

Bobby reached out a hand and placed it on James’s shoulder. “Roni lives a really different life than we do. Maybe they’re really great together and it just takes him some time to warm up. Let’s not judge it too quickly. I’m sure he treats her like a princess; she’s perfect, who wouldn’t treat her like the amazing woman she is?” He smiled through the pain of his speech.

James looked at Bobby, allowing that smile to reappear but it seemed more mischievous than he’d ever seen. James craned his neck out a bit, eyes glaring towards the stairs. He quickly put his arm around Bobby and laughed. “I wish my girls were dating someone more like you!” Bobby fell a bit into his chest, an embarrassing position brought to you by James’ bad idea vault. Bobby pulled a bit, James released his grip only to speak in an unimpressed tone. “Ah, Roni, Carl, nice of you to join us.” He put his arm around Bobby again all while Bobby groaned internally. “Bobby was just telling us that the bakery is opening another location in Glasgow.”

Bobby’s head snapped towards James’s direction. What was he doing? He knew that Bobby had to get the bank’s go-ahead first and he hadn’t gotten it yet. He immediately regretted telling James about the expansion last week before Roni’s return. He supposed he could not have predicted that she’d be coming back for the holidays. As much as he wanted to see Roni, he had lost a bet to Priya that she wouldn’t come home even if her dad was sick. Ibrahim betted for New Years Day while Priya was correct in Christmas.

“I thought you were dropping by yesterday?” Roni’s voice questioned him. He turned to her to find her standing in front of the couch, hip cocked and arms crossed. Her face remained emotionless as she impatiently awaited his answer.

“I fell behind,” Bobby shrugged. He turned his attention to James and smiled through the annoyance. “My favorite customer has to have the best so I got up early this morning and made a bunch of stuff for you guys!”

“A bakery?” Carl said. Bobby never realized a voice could sound like an eye roll but Carl made his voice twist into a facial expression without having one. His monotone voice continued. “That’s quite ambitious. Have you gone online yet?” Bobby couldn’t even see a split nano-reason why Roni would even like this guy. He stood, staring at his phone as if he couldn’t be bothered to look up and give attention to people around him. Even what he slept in seemed to be perfect and wrinkle free. He probably sent PJs to the dry cleaner.

Bobby sighed. He wasn’t one to make his negative feelings and opinions obvious. “Uh, no,” he reluctantly admitted. “I mean, it isn’t even set in stone that I’m doing that. It was just an idea.” He could feel the tension building in the room. Roni snarling at her dad, Gemma glancing around the room trying not to make eye contact and Marisol tiptoeing into the room, careful not to make too much sound as she entered. He wished he was her at that moment, no attention directed towards him. Bobby finally broke the silence by clearing his throat. “I am entering the Christmas Bake-Off though!”

Gemma glanced at him, relieved. “Oh, honey,” she laughed. “You win that every year! Are we in for another surprise this year? Going all out?”

Bobby had never been so thankful to get out of a conversation. “There’s no other way!” He leaped to his feet, James quickly let go of Bobby’s shoulder. That was one way to get him to let go. “I should be off but,” he paused and looked over at Roni. “I’m sure Shannon may have told you but a few of us are meeting up at Kerosene’s later tonight. Some out of towners and locals from high school.” He gave a nervous smile. If he didn’t try to get Roni alone to talk to her, there would still be questions and doubts in his mind when she left. “You guys should come!”

Roni’s body didn’t soften. Her arms were still crossed and it was clear she was closed off but almost in a way that she wanted to shield herself or hide something. Bobby saw Marisol reach over and poke at Roni’s side. “We’ll try to come up for a bit,” Roni replied, speaking with a forced smile. “It’ll be nice to see everyone who was a total stuck up bitch to me in high school.” He didn’t remember her being so dark, dry and sarcastic. Maybe she’d changed after all.

“I guess there is that but if anything,” he said as he started hearing towards the door. “You guys should come hang out with me, and Rahim will be there, Lottie, Hannah and I think Chelsea is home for the holidays. It’ll be a proper good time!”

Marisol smiled and spoke up for Roni. “We’ll be there!” she exclaimed. “See you around 8 PM?” Bobby nodded back to her and waved to everyone, lingering a bit too long on Roni’s gaze but he didn’t seem to be the only one with lingering eyes.

***

“Are you sure this is a good idea, mate?” Rahim sat on one of Bobby’s stools at the kitchen counter. He played with a label on a beer bottle that was almost empty and sighed. “She hasn’t really acted all that interested from what you’ve described to us.” He turned to Priya. “What do you think?”

Priya shook her head. Her perfect curls followed her movement without coming out of place. “Don’t ruin this for Bobby!” She looked over the counter and leaned over, getting closer to Bobby. “I think it’s sweet!” She pushed over the empty wine glass and glanced down at it. Bobby laughed and poured her another glass. “Back when she lived here, I thought it was quite obvious that she really liked Bobby a lot and if Bobby doesn’t take this shot, he’s going to wonder what would have happened if he had the second she gets back on that plane.” Priya leaned back and sipped on her wine. “Maybe she can help you pick out better wine, too. There are more than just the ones that pair with dessert.”

“But he texted and called her for months! If she wanted to be with him, she would have done it by now,” Ibrahim reminded. He turned to Bobby apologetically. “Sorry, mate.”

Bobby turned and leaned on the counter. “I get it,” he said. “You’re right I know this is stupid but I guess I feel like I owe it to that stupid 17-year-old Bobby to see if that 17-year-old Veronica is still in there.” He turned around. “I haven’t really felt like I did towards her for anyone and I have to know if that’s real or if it’s an idea of her.” Bobby was never one that could verbalize his feelings but ten years ago, he could still feel the crack of his heart every time he saw the text he’d receive wasn’t a reply from her. “I know it sounds crazy and maybe stupid and possibly a little out-of-reach but I have to know if she feels the same way.”

“But not wearing that,” Priya laughed.

“What’s wrong with this?” Bobby pulled on his shirt and glanced down at it. “This is my lucky shirt!” He let go of the shirt and pointed to it. “This shirt got me my buttercream first place prize!”

“Yeah,” Priya replied, placing her wine glass down. “It’s got the stains to show it too.” She stood and turned towards the bedroom door. “Mission: Closet Raid is a go!” She disappeared into the room for a moment and came running back out. “This one!” She handed Bobby a button up. “Why is this even in the back of your closet? These are the types of things you should be wearing.”

Bobby grabbed the navy shirt, covered with fall colored leaves. “Probably because Nessie gave it to me and I thought she was giving it to me so her friends would stop calling me,” he paused and made air quotations with his hands. “Hottie Bobby.”

“That does explain why there are so many teenagers at the bakery when school lets out,” Rahim commented, shuttering at the thought.

“Oh my gosh!” Priya threw her hands in the air, shaking her head furiously. “Why do you insist on being a fashion disaster, Bobby?” She pointed to the new shirt.

“You picked it!” Bobby stared down at the shirt then quickly threw his head back and groaned. “This is hopeless.”

“It’s hopeless because you have it buttoned up all the way!” Priya sighed. “If you want it done right, you have to do it yourself. What would you two even do without me?”

“We’d probably dress like losers!” Bobby laughed. Priya’s face remained expressionless. He cleared his throat and unbuttoned the top button. Priya shook her head. “How many buttons do you want me to undo?” Priya lifted her hand and motioned a circle with her finger. He undid another but she still didn’t seem pleased. “Can you just tell me how many? It would be easier than guessing.” He unbuttoned another but this time, Priya smiled and walked towards the door.

“My work here is done. Let’s go, boys! Bobby needs a few drinks before Roni comes up. Liquid courage!”

***

Bobby stood at the bar on his own, trying to have some time to himself before finding the girls. He needed a plan of action but with every sip of his neat Scotch, he felt like he wanted to back out. Why did he even order this? It didn’t seem to make him tipsy any faster than other drinks. He had been avoiding the sips and felt just as sober as he did before he stepped foot in the bar.

“You sure I can’t interest you in a Vodka Cranberry or something? It’ll be on the house.” Jakub leaned over the bar laughing at Bobby. “That scotch is watered down now. You’ve been cradling for the past thirty minutes.”

Bobby furrowed his brow and slammed the drink. “See? I’m perfectly fine with Scotch!” Jakub dried a cup with a towel, one brow raised. Bobby coughed.

“Yeah that’s what I thought,” Jakub replied, eyes rolling as he walked to the other side of the bar.

Bobby sighed, putting his elbows on the bar counter and resting his head in his hands. He leaned to his right, catching Jakub leaning towards a customer but a little closer than his usual harmless tip-promoting flirting. He could see Roni furiously ordering, listing things off on the other side of the bar. It still didn’t look good for Bobby but he didn’t see Carl there either, only Marisol. He lifted his head happily, he just needed to get rid of Marisol somehow. But how?

“Hey Bobby!” Elisa popped into a small spot next to him. Perfect timing.

“Hey Elisa!” He looked over and smiled. “You’re just the person I needed to see.” He put his arm around her and looked over to Marisol. “You feel like flirting with a gorgeous girl tonight? Because as you know, I would love to be your wingman and introduce you to someone.”

Elisa rolled her eyes. “Am I part of your ploy to talk to Roni?”

“What?” Bobby pretended to be shocked. “Why would you think that? And secondly, how did you know I was trying to talk to Roni tonight?”

“Priya, duh, babes.” She shook her head. “You’re lucky I’m a hopeless romantic. She’d better be hot.”

***

After setting Marisol up with Elisa, Bobby took a moment to take a breath. It was now or never and if he chickened out, he’d never say it. Did he even want to? Maybe Rahim was right; if Roni still felt the way she did, she would have answered one of the texts or calls. For some reason, he couldn’t help but want to make this catastrophe a reality. He’d played it over and over in his mind and it always ended with Roni laughing in his face. To be fair, he was also dreaming and came to a movie set in his cupcake underwear every time he professed love for her. He stared over at her across the bar, shot in hand for another attempt at finding the courage inside him. Her hair was curled as if she was ready for a photoshoot, her classic look. He normally didn’t care much for girls who cared an excessive amount about wearing make-up or wearing the latest fashion but he’d never seen someone more beautiful than her. And after that thought, he slammed the shot and knew he was ready. He dodged through the crowd, heart pounding and all.

“Hey girls!” Bobby announced, putting an arm around Lottie. “I’m glad Lottie found you. I pointed her in this direction.” Bobby saw Lottie wink at him and smirk. He’d come prepared for any situation, including Roni running off with Marisol and needing company while Marisol was redirected to Elisa. Lottie seemed to enjoy the planning more than she should have, saying something about meddling being a favorite pastime of hers. Bobby looked at Shannon, putting his finger on his nose. It was her time to shine now.

“Actually,” Shannon said. “I need a drink and it looks like you do too, Lottie.” She grabbed Lottie’s arm, shooting a smile back at Bobby. “Let’s go.” She looked at Roni. “We’ll be back!” Who said Roni is the only one who can win an Academy Award?

He looked back Roni, who was looking at him confused. “I actually wanted to talk to you,” he said. “Come on, I’ll show you the coolest part of this place.” He reached for her hand, she didn’t pull it away. He grinned from ear to ear as he practically skipped through the bar. He couldn’t even hear the music over his heart pounding. He led her to the back of the bar and pushed the door open, revealing the back patio that was always kept intimate. He led her to a small cocktail table further out. “It’s a lot quieter back here,” he said, still smiling. “I don’t have to yell at you out here.”

“So how did Marisol like Elisa?” Roni asked leaning against the fence of the patio.

“It seemed to go really well,” Bobby said as he cleared his throat. It wasn’t really the topic of conversation he was hoping for. “I think they’ll get on for sure! I wouldn’t be shocked if Marisol doesn’t make it home later.” He could feel his palms starting to sweat, he couldn’t continue to prolong this conversation. His smile faded, which didn’t happen often. “I know this might be awkward but I feel I need to clear the air a bit.” He leaned against the fence, standing close enough to smell the perfume lofting through the air. “You left in a hurry ten years ago.” He looked straight ahead, finding it harder than he thought to keep eye contact with her. “How come you never answered any of my texts or returned any of my calls?” He looked down at her, now that he’d said it he knew he needed to be more attentive to her. He tried to smile but it went flat.

Roni stared at the ground, kicking a small pebble with her boot. “I know it wasn’t your fault,” she said avoiding his gaze. “I just wanted to put the whole thing behind me. If you knew the whole story, I’m pretty sure you’d laugh at me and not in a good way.”

Bobby put his hand on her shoulder. “Try me.”

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Bobby wanted to tell her again how he felt, how the feeling came rushing back the moment he saw her again. He wanted to tell her he’d been fighting the urge to pull her in. He went to open his mouth, to finally be brave enough to say the things he couldn’t ten years ago. She took a deep breath and sighed through the exhale. “Alright,” she nodded. “So I’m not sure how aware you were but I was absolutely in love with you.” She paused for a second, looking up at him and meeting his eyes. He was speechless, he had thought of every detail, every scenario that could happen except Roni admitting her own feelings. “I knew you weren’t going to ask be to the dance though because I mean, like why would you anyways but you also had just gotten out of that relationship and when Jakub asked, I really should have known something was up but I was young and stupid. I guess I wanted to go with him to see if I could get to you.” She put her drink to her lips and took a small sip, almost cradling it in her hands close to her face. “I got all your texts and calls over the next few months after I left but quite honestly,” she stopped again. It almost looked as if her eyes had become a bit glossy. “I couldn’t bring myself to reply. I hated the person I was and your friendship wasn’t enough for me to answer.” She dropped the drink to her chest. “You wanted the truth,” she said looking down at the whiskey. “So I’m sorry if it was blunt.”

He was still wrapping his head around the fact that she had gone further into her feelings than he’d thought previously. He thought for sure that she may have had a small crush, if that but she was in love with him? Absolutely in love with him? He bit his lip in confusion, it was as if their teenage counterparts had taken over both their bodies as they stood there in awkward silence. Could this go the way he’d actually hoped it would? He thought he would just tell her how he felt and be able to move on because he’d proved that she didn’t feel the same way he did. Now he had to compete, he had to fight for her because the ring on her finger would be the biggest obstacle he’d need to overcome.

“Can you say something?” Roni broke him out of his trance. He hadn’t realized he’d gotten lost in his own thoughts, his own disbelief. “I’m not sure what to make of that facial expression you’re wearing…” He watched her put her drink down.

He gave a small smirk and chuckled. “I’m sorry,” he replied closing his eyes for a moment. He wondered if he opened them if he’d be back in his cupcake underwear but nervously opened them again to find this was really happening. “I kind of spaced for a second… After you said you were in love with me.”

Her face began to turn red. Anger? Embarrassment? She bit her lip and looked around, her eyes dancing quickly across the patio. “I didn’t mean to make it awkward but you did ask,” she replied. She took a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh again. “I’m going to leave you to it. I’ll find Shannon and Lottie.” This couldn’t be the way it ended. She couldn’t think he was in shock and just didn’t know how to respond because he didn’t feel the same, could she?

He reached out and automatically grabbed her hand, something he should have done ten years ago. The electricity of the touch climbed through his body and sent a shiver down his spine. “No,” he shook his head. “Don’t run off this time. Please stay.” He kept his eye contact, he never wanted to lose her sight again. They barely knew each other now but it had felt as if it was the day after prom and no time had passed. It was as if he had woken up the next morning and decided he needed to tell his best friend he was madly in love with her. “I’m ten years late to the party,” he said. “I didn’t know it then though. The moment you left? That’s when I knew.”

“I don’t know what you’re getting at,” she laughed, it was forced. She still couldn’t keep her eyes on him, nerves obviously taking over. She could say she wasn’t the same all she wanted but the girl standing in front of him was the same girl he’d hoped would return. Snow started to fall daintily on them, a freezing breeze flew through the patio.

“The moment you left,” he continued. “That was the moment I realized my life was better with you in it.” He turned to face her, positioning himself for her to tell him what she wanted him to do. “That was the moment I realized I was in love with you.”

“I’m not the person I was back then.” She turned her face away. “You have to remember that I was Veronica then. I’m Roni now.” She fixated her eyes back into his, lifting her hand and placing it on his chest. “And you may find that you aren’t happy with that.”

“Roni,” he whispered. “I watched you with him earlier and even if it’s been ten years, you don’t look at him the way you’re looking at me right now.” He lifted his hand and tilted her head, cupping it in his hand perfectly.

Her facial expression gave away everything she was thinking. Should she do it? Should she give him a chance? He wanted to answer all the questions her brain was spewing internally but knew he couldn’t very well just tell her what to do. He knew he still loved her, he knew he’d follow her anywhere she wanted him to go. All she had to do was say it. “That’s pretty bold of you to say,” she laughed nervously. “So what are you going to do?” He could see a tear trying to escape her eye but she did a great job keeping it from falling.

Bobby shook his head, smiling warmly at her. “The question is what do you want me to do?” He could tell she was having a rough time coming to terms with this. It took him ten years to say all this. What if he’d owned up and said it all that time ago? Would she have a ring on her finger from someone else still? He let his hand begin to fall but Roni quickly grabbed on and squeezed it.

“I don’t know.” She tried to smile, shaking her head slightly while letting a small laugh escape. A frown painted across her face as she looked away. “But, I know I can’t bring you into this.” She squeezed his hand again before releasing her grip. “People watch my every move and if someone saw something they shouldn’t, it puts you in the public eye and I can’t put you through that.” Her eyes lifted again, he had finally found the confidence to keep his eyes on her. He’d already wasted enough time staring away from her.

He shook his head in return. “I don’t care about that.” He went for her hand again. “I’m not asking for _what you want for me_; I’m asking what _you want_.” He found himself letting his eyes wander to her lips for a split second before finding her gaze again. “What do you want me to do?”

He could see the pain in her eyes as she finally let the tear run down her cheek. Before he could wipe it away, she pulled herself away. “I want you to forget this conversation even happened.” Then as quickly as she returned, she was gone again. He rushed after her, having a moment of déjà vu back ten years ago, finding himself calling after her again. She was already gone.

“Bobby?” Marisol appeared. “What happened? Why did she storm out like that?”

He looked at Marisol, knowing she knew what had already happened but Roni didn’t want him to think about the conversation. It was time to move on and that’s all there was left to do. “Nothing happened,” he said sadly. “But if she said something did… Can you tell her something for me?”

“Yeah, of course,” Marisol placed her hand on his shoulder, listening intently.

“Tell her,” he paused. “Tell her I’ll wait for her. I’ll follow her anywhere. If she got on a plane tomorrow and wanted me to go too, I’d be there. Tell her that…” He took a deep breath, then took his eyes off Marisol and looked to the door. “Tell her that I’m still in love with her.” He removed himself from Marisol’s hand and followed Roni’s footsteps, leaving the bar. He did another glance around but he would know better than anyone that she didn’t want to be found.

***

He stared at the ceiling, lying on his king bed that seemed colder than usual tonight. He felt exhausted but couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep. He felt like a kid again, wondering if it would be the same story: she would leave and he’d wonder when he’d ever see her again. He’d wonder if she thought of him or if she pitied him for all the things he’d said. A loud knock on the door brought him a glimmer of hope. He couldn’t get to the door fast enough, but he didn’t know how literal the knock bringing hope would be; he opened the door and there she was: Hope.

“Oh,” Bobby said, slumping his shoulders. “Hi, Hope. It’s kind of late, is everything okay?”

Hope shook her head and jumped to wrap her arms around him. Bobby stiffened, completely uncomfortable and shocked by the sudden visit. He patted her on the back a few times. “Hey, it’s alright. What’s going on?” This would be the only time he would ever wish he had a roommate.

“Bryan kicked me out!” Hope cried. “You were the first person I came to.” She pulled away slightly, but still had his body wrapped in a hug. “I never should have married him. I should have found a nice guy like you.”

Bobby cleared his throat. “Well, you can stay here tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No, I don’t want you to do that.” She smiled through the tears, black mascara streamed down her face. “We can share the bed.” She started to lean in, her breath reeking of tequila.

Bobby pulled away completely. “You seem drunk,” he said. “Let’s get the bed set up for you.” He led her to the bedroom, where she ripped off her jeans and shirt and sat on the bed.

“Come on,” she said. “She’s never going to love you.”

Bobby was usually quite calm but he rolled his eyes at her. He shot her a death glaring snarl. “You can sleep here but you better be out by 6 AM. I honestly don’t think I want to even look at you a second longer.”

“You’re just mad because I’m the only one who’s had the balls to tell you what you need to hear. Face it: you missed your shot.” She motioned to the bed. “I’m here though, and I’m telling you I’d be here next week, you wouldn’t have to worry about me running away.”

He shook his head. “I’m sleeping on the couch. Just please stop talking before I kick you out too. Good night.” He slammed his bedroom door shut. He could hear faint sounds of Hope crying through the door and maybe he was a bit harsh but after the night he had, knowing that what Hope said wasn’t true, he couldn’t listen to it anymore. He flopped down on the couch and started to drift.

After seeing the way she looked at him, he knew she did love him. Now it was up to her to decide if she wanted to or not.


	7. December 23rd

D E C E M B E R 2 3 , 2 0 1 9

B O B B Y ‘ S P E R S P E C T I V E

Roni leaned in towards him, her perfume filled the air and her eyes were locked on him. He left his mouth open slightly, completely dumbfounded she would be here with him like this. “I love you, Roni.” He leaned him closer to her but she started to shake her head slowly.

“Aw, babe,” she said smiling. “Wake up.” And then he did.

There he was, lying on his couch alone. He groaned to himself as he checked his phone for the time. It was still only 5:25 AM. He remembered that Hope had shown up at his door the night before, only to terrorize him. Thinking back, he was probably a bit harsh but he felt so defensive after Roni had run off at the bar. He lifted himself up and looked into the kitchen; Hope wasn’t awake yet. He wished he had brought some clothes out to the living room to change into so he didn’t have to see her. He decided the only way to avoid her would be to venture into the dragon’s lair and tiptoe around his room to grab clothes. He would then sneak into the bakery and send Nessie up to make sure Hope left. Impressed with his own plan, he smiled and nodded to himself as he stood and walked towards the bedroom. He quietly and slowly pushed the door open but found Hope wiping furiously at her face.

“Oh,” she said. “Good morning.” Her sniffling made it hard for Bobby not to ask. He frowned internally, knowing he needed to comfort her.

“What’s wrong?” Bobby sat on the bed next to her reluctantly. Regardless of if he was too harsh or not, he still felt the sting of what Hope had said.

She never looked back up at him, keeping her eyes on the covers that were bunched up in front of her. “Gerald and I are having problems.” She sniffled again, almost as if she was milking it or forcing herself to seem more upset than she was. “I walked in on him last night with a 19-year-old college student from the Uni.” She rested her face in her hands, this time it didn’t seem forced when she tried to hide her uncontrollable short breaths and whimpers. “I left and I signed a prenup. I quit college for him and now, what am I going to do?”

Bobby placed his hand on her shoulder, careful not to get too close to her. Even though she was drunk the night before, he didn’t trust that she wouldn’t try to make another move. She seemed irrational and unstable as she sobbed into her hands. “You could work in the bakery,” he suggested. “I could use the extra helping hands and the hours are flexible for you to go to classes at night. Nessie comes after school to help out.” Bobby sighed, knowing this wasn’t enough. “Hope, I know we have had our differences, especially after high school when everything you did came out of the woodworks but…” Bobby paused for a moment. Hope had done some terrible things, married for money knowing the man she was marrying wouldn’t keep her best interest at heart but did she deserve to be so miserable? Maybe but she was reaching out for help and he couldn’t risk being the reason she headed back into that relationship for the sake of staying financially stable. Maybe this would help her change for the better, or at least it’s what he hoped. He couldn’t stand when people were unhappy and for some reason, he felt it was his fault when people were. “But I think you deserve to be happy and did Gerald really do that for you?” He leaned over, trying to catch a glimpse of her face.

She shook her head, finally lifting it from her hands. “No,” she said tearfully. “He didn’t. You’re right.” She looked towards him and tried her best to muster a smile. “If I’m honest, the person I always wanted to end up with seemed to be hung up on someone else.” She stared deeply into his eyes, anticipating impatiently as she leaned in towards him.

He pulled himself away. “Hope,” he said. “I hope you’re not insinuating that you wanted to end up with me.”

“Why not?” Hope whined. “I’m here, I’m available to you and I won’t run off.”

Bobby stood up from the bed, keeping a further distance from her. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said. “But I just don’t see anything romantic happening between us.” He turned away, steering himself towards his closet. “You can go down to the bakery and work, the offer still stands but I think you should leave my apartment. I just don’t feel what you’re feeling.”

Hope sniffled again, just as she had finally calmed herself down. “Fine.” He didn’t hear her again after that.

***

Bobby threw on a pair of jeans and fumbled through his drawers for a clean shirt. He had always procrastinated to do laundry, then wondered where all his clean clothes went. He could still hear Hope wandering about, loitering in the apartment. He rolled his eyes, wondering when she would leave. He rummaged through the open drawer again, but nothing had magically appeared. He finally admitted defeat and headed towards the laundry room, which was downstairs in the bakery. He paused and looked towards the front door as he headed near the stairs, noticing Hope pushing past another person.

“Roni?” He stared in awe, completely forgetting he was still only half dressed. “Hey! I definitely didn’t expect a visit from you after last night.” He started towards the door but bit his lip, almost wanting to kick himself. She’d made it clear she didn’t want anything to do with him romantically and to forget it yet there he was, bringing it up. “Well, I mean not that anything happened last night because if it did, I forgot it…” He stood in the doorway in front of her. She looked as if she’d just gotten out of bed but couldn’t be more beautiful had she tried. He imagined this was a rare sight of her but he wished he could see it more often.

“You look busy,” she said as she looked behind her. “I’ll come back later!” She started to turn her entire body but he reached out to stop her.

“No!” Bobby grabbed her arm gently. “I mean, Hope’s got the ship.” He could feel the cold air brushing his bare chest. “I can head down after.”

“Hope has the shop?” Roni sounded confused. “So,” she said. “That wasn’t a fling walking out the door, it was your employee?”

Bobby fought the urge to groan. He’d have to remember to have another awkward chat with Hope now…” He forced a laugh to keep it light. “Could you imagine? Hope and I would be an utter disaster.”

Roni smiled genuinely. He loved that smile, it was her ‘Bobby Smile’ as he called it. She seemed to only do it when he was standing in front of her, which is why he’d stated the night before that she didn’t look at Carl the same as she did him; she just didn’t smile at Carl the same way. “I’m sorry that I’d have to agree with that.” Her laugh lit up his world, even if it was a nervous and awkward laugh. “I feel like I need to say a few things… I’d prefer not doing it in the doorway.”

Stupid him. He shook his head and moved to the side. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting this.” He lifted his arm as if to welcome into the apartment. “Come in, although I can’t promise it’s very clean in here.”

He followed her with his eyes but didn’t wander too far from the door. He closed it, but still faced her. He felt stuck where he stood; was this really happening? His dream slapped him in the face earlier this morning and he felt it may have been a déjà vu for this moment. “I made a mistake last night.” Roni had found herself at his kitchen counter but he couldn’t believe what he’d heard. What mistake?

“What happened last night?” He asked sadly, remembering she told him to forget that it had happened. As much as he wanted her to fall into his arms, he had to respect her wishes. He looked over to her but found her rolling her eyes and shaking her head furiously, clearly irritated. “Am I supposed to remember it now?” He leaned on the wall, unsure of what to do or say to her. She seemed so hot and cold. “Sorry, I was just trying to do what you wanted me to do. What’s the mistake?”

“I should have done something differently.” He could see her inching closer but his heart began to pound violently in his chest. He swallowed nervously as she continued to speak. “After a lot of thought this morning, I realized I didn’t regret telling you how I felt.” She took another step towards him, avoiding his eyes. “I didn’t regret that you told me you had felt the same. I don’t regret not correcting you.” She looked back at him and grinned slightly. “I don’t look at Carl the way I look at you.” She was close enough for Bobby to pull her in but his body turned into a statue, preventing him from moving. “I regret not telling you what I wanted.”

He blinked more than he thought possible in a second, completely shocked at what he’d heard. He wasn’t usually lost for words but she had done the impossible to him. The only thing he could think was, maybe he’d never been able to find the one because he’d been waiting for her to come around. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed her smile beginning to fade. He quickly cupped her face, the same as he had the night before. “Let’s start over.” He took a deep breath and got closer to her. “So, just pretend we’re still at the bar, outside with the snow falling. What do you want me to do?”

The moment happened quickly in Bobby’s mind; she wrapped her arms around his neck then he didn’t even listen to her words. He went in immediately, ten years of waiting passionately coming out in the kiss. He let his hand fall from her face and placed both arms around her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. He couldn’t help but jump ahead of himself; he saw her sleeping in his bed in the morning, visiting the bakery unexpectedly, flying out to see her at movie sets, getting on one knee. He pushed her against the wall as her hand slid down to his chest, his heart pounding harder with her every move. He finally pulled away, or rather forced himself to pull away but still grinned ear to ear. “If I keep going,” he said. “I’m not sure I can stop.” He took a step back, the smile still painted on his face. “You know, you look gorgeous in the morning!” He placed his hand behind his neck, his smile faded. “I guess we should…”

“Talk about that?” Roni completed his sentence. “Where do you stand on it?” She leaned her back against the wall, as if she was waiting for him to make another move.

He offered her his hand with a wide smile. “Come on, I want to show you something.” He led her back to his bedroom. He felt pretty embarrassed about this but figured it would show her where he stood. He pointed to the ceiling and glanced down at the ground. “Alright so obviously this is my bedroom but I decorated with something…”

“Oh my gosh!” Roni stepped closer to the bed but kept her eyes on the ceiling as she laughed. “That is my 2019 January photoshoot!” She looked back down at him and smirked. “Did you buy the magazine just for the poster?”

“Yeah, go ahead, laugh it up.” He stepped onto the bed then jumped to pull the picture down. He glanced down at the photo and sighed. To think he put this up to see if it would soften the blow that he never went to find her, as if it would fill the void that he’d never told her how he felt and she wasn’t there but now she was physically standing in his bedroom. “I’ll be honest.” He hopped back down. “I know that the circumstances are different between the scenarios but I looked at this picture, and I saw this smile.” He moved his eyes to Roni, staring deeply into her eyes. “I haven’t seen you give this smile in any picture, any movie, anything. I’d only seen you smile this exact smile when you were with me, even if it was ten years ago.”

Roni laughed. “You’re just going to make me want to make out with you all day at this rate.” Her arms crossed in a playful manner.

“I wouldn’t say no,” he smirked.

Roni walked closer and studied the picture. “I remember that day,” she said. “My dad had found my yearbook and sent it to me. I read what you wrote that morning.” She giggled, staring up at him. “I guess you’re right,” she said with a shrug. “I only smile like that for you then.” She moved further from him and sat down at the edge of the bed, twirling the ring on her finger. “What do we do now?”

“This is your decision,” he admitted. He sat down next too her, keeping his eyes on the poster that was still in his hands. “I’d love nothing more than to see your actual face rather than the picture every morning.” He stopped for a moment, blushing bright red. “Although, I guess it’s more creepy than cute now.” He placed it on the bed behind him and met her gaze. “I know you’re in a difficult position.”

“It’s not that difficult…” Roni continued to twirl and tug at the ring, staring down sadly at it. “I want to get this ring off my finger, I need to break it off with Carl and then…” She returned her attention to Bobby. “Then we can figure out what we should do.”

Bobby smirked. “I think I already know what I want to do.”

She smiled coyly, shrugging slightly. “Probably more of this?” She quickly maneuvered herself on top of him and pinned him down against the bed. Her lips came close to his but he could only feel her brush softly. “Is that what you had in mind?” She asked in a whisper.

It was in that moment that he realized the obvious. He returned her smirk with one of his own and flipped her onto her back, ending up on top of her. Her hair was then sprayed all over the bed, her face bright red and shocked. He nibbled softly, teasing all the way from her neck to her ear. “Maybe some of this too,” he replied softly. Even though it was meant to be sexy, he couldn’t help but chuckle as he lifted himself up. He offered her his hand, helping her to sit up. “Hey, two can play that game.”

She took his hand, giggling. “Fair enough. I guess I have more incentive now.” She exhaled loudly, twisting the ring again. “Can we be serious for a moment?” Bobby could see that she was in a deep thought, completely overtaken by everything that had happened over the past few days. “If this wasn’t here,” she said pointing to the ring. “And I came back for Christmas, what would you have done?”

“I would have told you sooner.” He was still remembering, this was obvious. Why did it take so long realize?

“Told me what?” She separated her hands, leaning closer to him.

Told you I was in love with you.” He glanced down at his lap for a moment. “But I don’t think I was…” He glanced back up at her, finding her smile had faded. He put his hand on hers, gripping it tightly. “After today, I think I still am.” He saw her face lit up slightly, trying to hold back excitement. He’d tell her the obvious another time: that he sure she was the one.

***

Bobby followed Roni into her dad’s house but felt a bit bewildered. Roni had explained to him that she needed to talk to Carl but she’d intercept him before he came to the house, after he’d landed. He felt a bit lightheaded as he floated through the doorway. “I’m back and I brought company!” Roni announced her entrance as she placed her purse on the dining room table.

Gemma sat still on the couch, a smile greeted them both as she sipped on tea but James craned his neck to see who’d come in with Roni. He exhaled in an overdramatic way. “Oh thank God,” he sighed. “It’s not Carl…” He glanced over at Gemma as if he was letting her know for only a moment then grinned at Bobby. “Bobby! What do we owe the pleasure? Not that we’re complaining.” James sent a wink over but Roni and Bobby had already gone over the story in their head.

“I just saw Roni at the shop,” he lied. “I thought I’d come back and say hi!” Bobby already felt as if he was part of the family. He found himself thinking about the day he got down on one knee and gave Roni a ring she may actually want to wear, if that’s what she wanted that was.

“Hey,” Roni said. “Where’s Shannon and Marisol?”

“Something about meeting up with some old friends, Shannon said.” Gemma’s sweet voice sounded concerned and nervous. “She took Marisol with her. They’ve been gone a while so I’m sure they’ll be back any minute.” Gemma started letting her knee jump up and down, she seemed a bit upset to Bobby.

“Veronica?” James spoke up. “Come help me in the kitchen, sweetheart.” Roni just nodded, following behind him. Leaving Bobby alone with Gemma.

Gemma gave a small smile to Bobby, clearing her throat before taking another sip of her tea. “So Roni went to talk to you this morning about last night?” She placed the mug on the coffee table in front of her, then sighed. “She was a mess last night, well, and this morning.”

Bobby hadn’t realized that Gemma knew everything. He could feel his face heating up, turning a perfect shade of red. “She did,” he said. “Would I be a complete fool to think something might come of this?”

Gemma shook her head. “Roni really cares about you but she’s in a tough situation. Carl is supposed to come back soon today.” She sighed and looked towards the kitchen. “Can I tell you a secret? I just don’t want you to be blindsided.” Bobby just nodded as Gemma pulled her attention back to him and their conversation. “Shannon and Marisol went to get Carl from the airport. Apparently, he has a big surprise set up for Roni. I’m not sure what you want to do right now but he’ll be here unannounced pretty soon.” She shook her head. “Between you and me, I hope she breaks it off with him and dates you instead. I’ve seen her over the past ten years even though you haven’t and she just never has seemed as happy as she’s been on this visit. I think it’s you.”

“Between me and you,” Bobby laughed. “I hope she wants to be with me, too.”

The front door creaked open but only Marisol and Shannon appeared. “Hello?” Marisol yelled. “We’re here!” Her eyes set on Bobby and her mouth began to open a bit, her smile was nonexistent.

Roni finally walked through to the dining room, appearing in the foyer and meeting Shannon’s eyes. Shannon had also found Bobby on the couch and frowned at him. She shook her head at him sadly. “Hey!” Roni said. “How was your day guys?” She leaned over and looked at Shannon intently. “What’s wrong, Shannon?”

“Oh, you’re about to find out…” She moved towards the couch and sat next to Bobby. “I’m sorry for this. It’s going to break your heart.”

Before Bobby could even ask what Shannon meant, Carl emerged. He gave a big smile to Roni and pulled her in for a hug. He hadn’t noticed Bobby on the couch yet. Bobby glanced around, finding all the options for a quick exit. Or at least, a hiding spot.

“I have a surprise for you,” Carl screamed. Bobby shot his mind back to Carl and Roni, seeing more shadows come through the door. “Come in, guys!” A lot of familiar faces smiled in a line, actors and actresses from Roni’s first show, which was still going on. She only went on for guest appearances at this point but these were big household names. Even Noah Harris was here… Bobby’s hearing started to fade as he watched Roni’s surprised reaction. She seemed happy, she seemed like she was in her element. His mind found itself thinking about a normal Saturday night if they started dating. They’d sit on his couch, eating bad Chinese food and reruns of _Friends_ on Netflix. She’d be scrolling through her Instagram, sighing and feeling bored as she saw pictures of her famous friends out at the best parties and inside the velvet rope at the top clubs in London. He’d probably pass out at around 10 PM while she stared at him and wondered what she’d done and why she’d chosen to be with him. He glanced over at her, lifting his hands sadly. He shook his head and practically jogged towards the door, weaving between the new guests. He’d made it outside to the porch when her voice called after him.

“Bobby!” She exclaimed. “Stop, talk to me.” He stopped to find her right in front of him, as close as they were when she casually made it clear to kiss her in his apartment.

“There’s no point,” he said, trying to keep his depressed tone under wraps.

“What did you want me to do? He has everyone in there! Did you want me to break it to him that I was leaving him with my colleagues standing there watching?”

In that moment, he realized he’d never be enough for her. He couldn’t give her all the things that Carl could and it was clear that her perception to the world was more important than his feelings. Of course he didn’t expect her to tell him right then but he could tell he needed to be the bad guy. He walked around her, getting halfway down the drive before replying to her. “I’m not mad that you made it seem like you completely forgot about today but if that’s how it is, that’s how it is.”

“What do you want me to do, Bobby?” He could hear that she was holding back tears, her voice quivered and shook.

He didn’t speak for a moment. She’d never be happy with the life he’d provide her. He turned slightly, only enough to see her. “Forget today even happened.” He walked away, listening to the girl he’d fallen madly in love with call after him sadly, angrily and confused. He’d always wondered what could have been but at least if he walked away, she’d never have to. At least she could move on and be happy now.


	8. December 24th

D E C E M B E R 2 4 , 2 0 1 9

C H R I S T M A S E V E

B O B B Y ‘ S P E R S P E C T I V E

Flour exploded everywhere, coating his jeans and finding its way into his mouth. He coughed uncontrollably and groaned at his own incompetence. He’d been a complete mess emotionally since the day before, wishing it would leave before the bake off. All he could hear in his mind was Roni calling his name as he had reluctantly walked away, even if she thought he was just escaping. She’d texted him and called a few times, he left them unread as he pretended to be unbothered by the pleads to call her back. Bobby had spent so much time thinking what could have been and now that he had his answer, he needed to just move on.

“What the hell happened?” Nessie exclaimed. She stood at the door of the bakery’s kitchen and covered her mouth. “Oh my gosh!” She began to laugh, cackle and wipe fake tears from her face. “What? Roni’s got you so shaken that you forgot how to bake now?”

“It’s not funny!” Bobby snapped a little too harshly. He saw Nessie’s face fall, her shoulders slumped in defeat. He realized she was trying to lighten the mood but she never really was the sensitive type. “I’m sorry,” he said, attempting to dust the flour off his clothing. “I know you’re trying to help. It’s just a little too soon still.” He should have worn an apron but he didn’t want to have another thing to do before heading out to the bake off.

Nessie grabbed a broom and waddled over to the mess. “Go shower,” she insisted. “I’ll clean this up.” She placed the broom so it leaned against the stainless steel island and reached for his shoulder, giving it a squeeze along with a smile. “I know it feels like your world has been ripped from underneath you right now but it’ll all be okay. I mean like, my friends still call you Hottie Bobby so.”

“Your friends are 16-years-old.” He shook his head, he was definitely not going there. He was never and would never be that desperate. “But thanks,” he replied. “You know, for trying. I’m going to go shower off.”

“Please don’t hug me,” Nessie said as she backed away.

“That’s fair,” Bobby laughed. “I’ll be back soon.” He quickly slipped away, hoping the shower would wash away more than the flour. He just didn’t feel like himself, it was as if he’d awakened in a life that wasn’t his own that morning. He muddled through the day clumsier than usual, going as far as putting his boxers on inside out. He didn’t notice until he used the restroom in the bakery.

He put his hand on the door knob, locked. How had he locked himself out? He reached for his key but found a broken keychain. “Of course,” he mumbled under his breath. “This is really not my day.” He sighed and took the back exit to the cold outdoors. He’d have to enter through his front door, which seemed to be the only key left on the keychain. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he wandered to the staircase, meeting with an unwanted face.

“Hey,” she said carefully, trying not to make too much eye contact. “Can we talk?” Her green eyes widened as she really looked at him. “What, uh happened to you?”

“Nothing,” Bobby shrugged. “Just a fight with flour bag. I lost. No big deal.” He walked past her, completely confused on why she’d not taken the hint. He understood he wasn’t what she would be looking for, he would never measure up to a guy that makes as much as Carl.

“Can we talk?” Her footsteps echoed as she followed him up the stairs.

He stopped at the door and fumbled with the key. “What would we even need to talk about?” He could feel himself becoming emotional. “Roni, I think we both said enough last night.” He kept his hand on the door knob but never met her eyes, keeping his head faced to the door.

“You had a chance to talk but you never gave me one,” Roni replied, her voice shaking.

He turned slightly, seeing her head tilted to the ground. “Can I at least get the flour off my body first?” He was a little annoyed. Not only had he been subjected to the realization that he had been pining after her for too long and it would never work but now, he had to listen to her and help her come to the realization too. He felt tortured yet he couldn’t say no to her.

“Yeah,” Roni replied. “Of course, I’m sorry.”

***

Bobby peeked out his bedroom door. Roni was sitting on the couch, her knee shaking like it had a mind of its own. She looked around furiously, seeming unsure of what to keep her focus on. Seeing her so nervous, it settled his own nerves but only a bit. He still dreaded the conversation. He inhaled slowly and focused on his breathing, trying to keep his anxiety from making an appearance. He didn’t know what to say, how to start the chat off. He just quickly walked out to the living room and sat down on the chair. He looked her direction but her blank facial expression showed she didn’t know what to say either. “So,” Bobby said as he glanced around the room.

“So,” Roni replied. The silence continued. She exhaled loudly. “Last night didn’t happen the way I wanted it to.” He could feel that she was looking at him longingly, he tried not to look. “I wanted to talk to you about it,” she said as she tilted her head, trying to be in his sight.

He finally looked at her, allowing her to win that battle. “Roni,” he replied sadly. “There’s nothing to talk about. It was never going to work anyways.” She sat up straighter after his words waved into the air. “I don’t want you to feel badly over it. We hardly know each other now anyways,” he explained. “It was all a mistake. It wasn’t right of me to pursue anything when you were engaged.” He stood up and motioned to the door, his heart ached with every word that was released. “I have to get back to the bakery, Roni.” He turned to his door in the back that led to the kitchen down below. “If I don’t see you again, Merry Christmas.” He walked away, swearing he could hear her sniffling but it was for the best. He’d never be enough for her, he’d never fit in with her friends and he’d never be able to give her all the things Carl would. For her, this was just a bit of fun and the whirlwind of emotions had probably overtaken her. They’d never have to wonder what could have been now.

He shut the door behind him and went right back to work, starting off where he left off before the flour debacle. He felt indifferent; had he made the right choice walking away? She seemed devastated but it was a bit of a taste of her own medicine. He sighed, worrying he would regret walking away from her the way she ran from him ten years ago. He had to push it out of his mind and the only way he knew how to do that was to get back to work. He didn’t even turn music on to get in the zone for Christmas, he just worked in complete silence.

***

“What do you think, Nessie?” Bobby asked as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder. “Is it the best decorated cake you’ve ever seen or is it the best decorated cake you’ve ever seen?” The cake was a four-tier, bigger than what he usually did but he had the extra time or rather, needed the extra time to himself. It was wrapped in red, forming a bow with fondant and glitter that resembled snow. He’d truly outdone himself.

“Is there a third option?” Nessie wiggled from his possession and narrowed her eyes. “I guess if you squint hard enough, it’s okay.” She turned to him, frowning slightly and crossing her arms. “Are you alright? You seem a bit, uh on edge?”

“I’m more than alright,” Bobby replied shrugging his sister off. “I’m fantastic! I’m ready to win this thing.”

“Starting to think this whole ‘Wrapped in Red’ cake theme has more to it,” Nessie mumbled.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, Kelly.” Nessie smirked. “So we need to cut the back of it for the judges, yeah?” She kneeled down and started rummaging through a bag under the table, pulling out a small cake knife and lifted it for Bobby grab. She continued her search through the bag. “Just you know,” she said. “If you need to talk, I’m here.”

“You’re acting suspicious,” Bobby replied. He took the knife from her and studied the cake. Where would be the best place to cut this thing? He tilted his head, knowing this would be a make or break decision for the presentation category if he cut from the wrong side of it.

“Well, I just want to make sure you know that if you need to vent or something,” Nessie said as she stood up, placing a stack of small plates on the table. “I’m here to listen. Like for instance, if you don’t like one of the judges or something.”

“Why wouldn’t I like—” Bobby stared off to the judges table. _You’ve got to be kidding me_, he yelled internally.

***

D E C E M B E R 2 4 , 2 0 1 9

C H R I S T M A S E V E

{ M E L R O S E C H R I S T M A S B A K E – O F F }

N E S S I E ‘ S P E R S P E C T I V E

Bobby had started mumbling nonsense to himself all while Nessie tried to keep the friendly feel of the table going. She turned around every once in a while when no one was looking to give Bobby dirty looks. Not only had he been acting irrational since he saw Roni at the judge’s table but he’d left her to talking to all the people who came by the table. She could only hope that he would get over it and take over when the judge’s came over. Nessie had noticed Roni looking over uncomfortably, but always giving Nessie a warm smile if they met eyes.

“Are you ever going to snap out of this mood?” Nessie asked as another set of customers walked away from the table. She was sick of baked goods. She could wait to go to college in two years, knowing she would finally get to be her own person instead of Bobby’s little sister. He definitely wasn’t all bad; he was a great brother but lately, his mood had been foul and sour. It had been best to keep your conversations short with him and resist from asking him about anything other than the bakery. Nessie knew this was because of Roni’s sudden appearance but the rest of the family seemed confused why he’d spent the past 24 hours snapping at them with even a slight comment.

“I’m not in a mood,” he argued. He slumped down in a lawn chair behind the table and exhaled louder than she’d ever heard.

“I haven’t heard you groan like that since the Teach In when that one mom asked you about baking soda and baking powder, arguing with you that you had them flipped.” Nessie sat quietly in the chair next to him. “I know I’m your annoying little sister but what’s going on with you? It has to be something with Roni.”

“Roni is perfectly happy with her fame-wanting, gold-digging fiancé,” Bobby huffed. “Couldn’t be happier for her.”

Nessie shook her head. “You could have fooled me.” She placed a hand on his arm. “I know you don’t want to talk to mom about this stuff, especially since dad left a couple months ago but you can still tell me! I know you. You can’t keep it bottled up forever or you’re going to end up creating a terrible cookie recipe again, trying to sell it to the public.”

“Are you still bringing up Peanut Bobby Puffs up?”

“Yeah!” Nessie exclaimed. “They were awful!”

“That’s fair.” Bobby had never been one to be emotional, usually Nessie could tell his mood based on how many jokes he was cracking. The more jokes, the more sad he actually was but if the jokes stopped… Well, no one wanted to be around for the explosion that was bound to come. “I guess Roni’s visiting has affected me, as much as it sucks to admit.”

“You know,” Nessie said. “I’m not saying that Roni is right for you or that she isn’t but have you tried telling her exactly what you’re feeling?”

“Of course,” Bobby replied shocked. Nessie raised an eyebrow, demanding the answer that was the truthful one. “Okay, no I haven’t. But, in my defense, she didn’t tell me either.” Nessie crossed her arms, tilting her head and asking again with body language. “Fine, she did tell me she wanted to get her engagement ring off and figure out what to do after.”

“So what’s the problem?” Nessie growled. “What, you got what you wanted but it took too long so you said ‘Eh, never mind’ and blew it off?”

“No, that’s not it at all. Look,” he sighed. “I’ll tell you the whole story, alright?”

“I’m listening.”

“So we were together on Sunday and that’s when we had this moment. Sparks flying, rapid heartbeats and the whole electrifying touch thing. She ran off and I thought I had my answer but she came by the loft yesterday morning and admitted to having feelings for me basically. She said she wanted to get the ring off and we kissed, well I kissed her and she didn’t stop me. Then last night, Carl came back with a bunch of people she was friends with and she acted like nothing had happened between us.” Bobby paused. “I messed up, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Nessie replied. “You did. I mean it sounds like she couldn’t tell him she wanted to break up with him in front of all her friends. I don’t know if you can fix it, Bobby.”

“I’m—” he paused again. “I’m going to go get more napkins.” He got up and away quickly. Nessie couldn’t even get a word in before he was already at the bakery door.

She stood and manned the table again, knowing it would be a long night. Roni wandered up and gave a faint smile. “I figured it would be best if I came while he was gone,” she said. “So what’ve got, Nessie?”

Nessie just handed her a plate with a small slice. “We’ve got a broken hearted Bobby and apparently, an equally broken hearted Roni.” Nessie watched as Roni placed the plate down gently, knowing she’d hit a cord.

“He had a funny way of showing it earlier,” she admitted. “I came to talk to him but after last night, I wasn’t sure what to do with Carl. Bobby walked out of the house so fast that I thought I just needed to talk to him to see where his head was but turns out, he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“What?” Nessie yelled. “Why would you think that? Are you joking? He’s like, totally in love with you!” Nessie gave herself a small facepalm. “Look, Roni, please let me talk to him. I can get him to come around. I can see he’s really hurting and if you’re willing to give him a chance, I can do it!”

“Nessie, you’re a really sweet sister.” Roni clutched her wooden clipboard to her chest. “But I’m getting married tomorrow. Bobby made it clear this morning we should both forget about all this. I’m inclined to agree because he’s never said any of his own feelings. It’s just been me telling him how I feel, nothing about his want for this.” She looked back to the judge’s table where the other two judges were already whispering to one another. “I have to go, I’m just going to give him straight 5 stars, alright?” She turned to walk away but stopped herself. She stood still for a moment before shaking her head and returning to the judge’s table.

Before Nessie knew it, they’d announced the winners but Roni hardly stuck around for even the announcement of third place. She watched Roni walk until she disappeared around a corner, her head tilted in defeat. Nessie held a small blue ribbon and frowned. Yeah, Bobby won but had he really?

“Oh,” Bobby’s voice called out. “Guess I won again.” He placed his hands on the table, leaning against it. “That’s good I guess.”

“You’re an idiot,” Nessie blurted, staring aggressively up at him. “You know she’s getting married tomorrow because you never told her how you felt? This is one-hundred percent your fault. I talked to her and it is so absolutely clear to a 15-year-old girl that she’s totally in love with you yet you can’t see it!”

“She’s getting married tomorrow?” Nessie could see the realization wash over his face as he went completely pale.

“Yeah! What are you going to do about it?” Nessie crossed her arms and stomped her foot for emphasis.

A moment passed before Bobby finally answered. “I think I need to find the suit in my closet.” He looked around frantically before spotting a trashcan. Usually he saved everything from the bake-off to sell the next day for Christmas but this time, he took the whole thing and shoved the left overs into the small can. “But first, I think I need to talk to Shannon and Marisol. This wedding cannot happen.”


	9. December 25th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished it! This is the final chapter and although it's really late, I just really needed to give it the ending it deserved. Thank you to everyone who read this!

D E C E M B E R 2 5 , 2 0 1 9

C H R I S T M A S D A Y

R O N I & C A R L ’ S W E D D I N G D A Y

R O N I ’ S P E R S P E C T I V E

The day seemed doomed from the start. Roni’s veil was ripped in half when Shannon tripped over Marisol’s bag and it seemed to be the only thing within distance for to stop her fall. The limo called to say they’d be 30 minutes late, apparently a tree had fallen on one of the back roads and they would have to go around. Maybe it was a sign, or at least Roni had been back and forth all morning. Hot and cold, happy and sad. Her short dress was her insistence, even though she’d always dreamed of Vera Wang designing her wedding dress personally. It just didn’t feel like her true day, or rather it would have been quite hard for Vera to design and complete it in less than 24 hours. Roni stared down at the mimosa that had been made for her, it had been sitting for at least 45 minutes at this point. Roni pushed it further away from herself. Lukewarm OJ and champagne made her think of upchucking everything she barely ate the night before.

“Hey babes,” Marisol said as she sat on the vintage couch that was placed too closely to the makeup vanity. The venue was mediocre at best but to get married on Christmas Day, not to mention decide the night before, Roni couldn’t really complain too much. Marisol placed her hand gently on Roni’s arm. “Are you okay? You haven’t looked this pale since you were on that Zombie movie set four years ago.”

“Of course, I’m great.” Roni looked over to Marisol and smiled. “Never been better.”

Marisol raised one eyebrow and smirked. “We’ve been best friends for over 15 years,” she stated. “You can’t fool me. What’s troubling you?” Marisol’s smile began to fade. “Or rather who is troubling you, perhaps.”

“I hate how you know me too well sometimes,” Roni said. She felt a ball starting to form in her throat as she choked back a few tears. “Marisol, what am I doing? Coming back here has brought back so many memories of the person I used to be. I ran away and created a whole new persona for myself, I made a brand new life complete with a new name. I spent so long keeping my distance and running from the person I used to be because I was afraid to fall into old patterns.” She paused for a moment and looked at herself in the mirror, studying her facial features carefully. “I was scared to lose what I’d created but it could be the best thing that’s happened; to lose everything I built up. Do you get what I’m trying to say?” Roni looked over helplessly at Marisol, who was wearing a warm, happy expression. “I think the biggest mistake I can make is going further into this fake reality I made for myself.”

“Took you long enough,” Marisol laughed. “Shannon! Get in here!”

“Did she finally come to her senses?” Shannon yelled. Roni heard Shannon’s heels clinking towards the doorway of the bridal suite. “Should I bring the car around?” Shannon held the keys up next to her face and jingled them around.

“There’s something I need to do first,” Roni said. She had to tell him first.

***

“Who is it?” A voice called from behind the door.

“It’s me,” Roni said, leaning her fist softly against the surface of the grand door. “Can we talk?” She had no idea how she’d gotten there. Playing back all the memories in her head, what had truly made her choose this path?

“Roni?” The voice called out in a confused tone. “Babe, what are you doing here?”

_The right thing for me,_ Roni thought to herself. “I just,” she stopped. There would be no going back after this decision. Was it the right one? Would it throw a wrench so far into the gears of her life that she would be forced to move from the country out of embarrassment? Whatever the consequence, she knew she had to do this for herself. For once, she was going to do the right thing, the thing that wasn’t selfish. “I just really need to talk with you. Please.”

The door opened slowly. Carl stood in the doorway and glanced her up and down. “You look radiant, Roni,” he said. “But you know, it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.”

Carl’s grin left her frozen. She didn’t expect for him to look so happy. Hadn’t he always felt the same way she did? “I really need to talk to you.”

***

B O B B Y ’ S P E R S P E C T I V E

Bobby felt out of place as he walked through the entrance of the venue. He didn’t know how to go about this. It was as if the second he walked through the doors, his memory was suddenly erased. He felt like a teenager, nervous about taking finals senior year. He wasn’t one that would usually have a panic attack but he tried to calm his breathing as he looked around at the guests, most of whom he had never seen in person before. He also wondered how celebrities were in the room with him and it didn’t phase at all that they were at home for Christmas with their families. He shrugged at his own thought, celebrities did live differently after all. He scanned the room, looking for a familiar face when he saw Marisol approaching the alter. He started to walk towards her when she started tapping the microphone. Bobby stopped abruptly.

“Merry Christmas, everyone! If I could please have your attention,” Marisol announced. “Roni and Carl are so happy they have so many people who love and care for them so much that they could make it here on such short notice. They truly feel so blessed and thankful for each and every one of you. They understand most of you made a sacrifice coming here today on Christmas to join in their marriage and would like to extend their apologies. There will not be a wedding today.” Murmurs and whispers filled the air with confusion. Marisol finally locked eyes with Bobby and gave him a sympathetic look as she slowly shook her head. Roni wasn’t there anymore.

***

R O N I ’ S P E R S P E C T I V E

Roni sat silently on the opposite end of the couch in Carl’s suite. The last time they sat in awkward silence was their first date. Carl was so nervous and Roni couldn’t get him to talk about anything. He stuttered over every response to her questions or statements and the poor guy couldn’t sit still, dodging eye contact at every chance he got. She couldn’t help but see the humor, knowing the end of their relationship would end but this time, it was her that felt restless. “So,” she said.

“So,” Carl responded. “What’s wrong, Roni?” He inched a bit closer and reached for her hand. “Talk to me.”

Roni turned to Carl. “I can’t do this.” She pulled her hand away from his. “We can’t get married, Carl. Be honest, do you really love me enough for this?”

“Of course, I do, Roni. Why would you ask that? Why would I have asked if I hadn’t felt that way?” Carl asked, a concerned furrowed brow found it’s way to his face.

“Maybe you love me,” Roni said. “But are you in love with me? Do you see the future with me painted in your mind? Do you see a white picket fence, a swing on a front porch growing old with me?” She stopped when she noticed Carl moved his eyesight to horrible, multi-colored rug on the floor. “Or do you just see me as the best option right now?”

Carl didn’t answer, he sighed as he placed his face in the palms of his hands. Roni stood from the couch, knowing her answer already. “Just tell me one thing,” Roni said. “Did you ever love me or did you only love the fame I provided for your company?”

Carl lifted his head but just shook his head. “I’m sorry, Roni.”

“Goodbye, Carl.” Roni didn’t wait for him to explain, she quickly walked out and closed the door behind her, walking right out and turning a corner close to the back exit.

She found Shannon leaning against the wall not too far from Carl’s door. She immediately stood straight when she noticed Roni had exited the room. “How’d it go?”

“As expected,” Roni replied. “I’m ready to move on. I’m ready to leave.”

***

B O B B Y ’ S P E R S P E C T I V E

“Bobby, what are you doing here?” Marisol asked as she glanced around the room. Everyone was still whispering about her speech and commenting on her dress. Bobby felt bad for Marisol as most people in the room were quietly commenting like she was the bad guy. “I thought you told Roni you didn’t want to pursue anything. I’m not sure why you showed up.”

“I just didn’t want her to be in a tough spot,” Bobby said. He could tell Marisol wasn’t much on his side anymore, angry that he had written Roni off the morning before. “I came here to support her.”

“Did you?” Marisol asked inquisitively.

“No,” Bobby admitted. “I love her, well, I’m in love with her. I want to be with her, I’ll do whatever it takes. I’ll fly where ever she wants to be, I’ll follow her anywhere.”

“You and I both know she would never ask this of you.” Marisol folded her arms. Bobby took this as a defeat. He had royally fucked up, not just a little bit where you cook the cupcakes a couple minutes too long but actually burned the kitchen down. “But, Roni is in love with you too.”

“Marisol, where is she? I have to tell her. I can’t waste anymore time. I’ve already waited ten years and I don’t want to live a life without her after she’s walked back in. I can’t let her walk back out again,” Bobby pleaded.

Marisol’s arms fell, she sighed as she looked towards the door. “She left, Bobby,” she finally responded. “But I’ll call Shannon. I promise I’ll help you.”

***

“Shannon?” Roni’s voice called out. “Shannon! I’m almost done packing. Come up here and help me out!”

Shannon looked at Bobby. As Bobby stood at the bottom of the staircase with Shannon, he knew that this was his only chance to love Roni as he’d always hoped he would be able to. “Hey,” Shannon said. “You’ve got this. Go get her.”

Bobby took a deep breath. With every step, he felt heavier. He had rehearsed this a million times in his head earlier in the day but he never imagined he’d feel this uneasy, this nervous. How many times had he walked up that staircase to meet her in her room? How many times had they had conversations in high school in that room? He could have never dreamed in that very room, he would be determining the rest of his life, whether he would live happily ever after or not. He paused in her doorway, noticing she was much too busy zipping up her suitcases to understand he was there about to pour his heart out to her. He knocked on the open door, watching her midnight hair swirl around her face as she turned around. “Hi Roni,” he said.

“Bobby,” she said, standing up straight. She was still in her wedding dress. It was a shorter, almost cocktail type dress. He was shocked she went with something so casual but the woman could have worn a garbage bag to her almost-wedding and could have been just as breath-taking as she was in that moment. Her emerald eyes darted from all places in the room. “What, um, what are you doing here?”

“I’m doing something I should have done yesterday. I should have done it two days ago, three nights ago. I should have run after you ten years ago and done this. I should have told you back in 2008 after we fell asleep watching horror flicks before I started dating Madison.” He took a step forward into her room, inching forward slowly as he spoke. “Roni, when I saw you in the bakery, everything came back. It was like senior prom again when you walked down those stairs, the pain of knowing you weren’t with me like you should have been. I have always stood back because all I wanted was for you to be happy, putting my own happiness after yours and that’s why I never told you the massive crush I had on you ever since you shyly waltzed into history class junior year.

“Roni, I love you and I was going to tell you before you married Carl but you decided not to marry him on your own. I know you might need some time, I know you might want space. I just want you to know that I’m so absolutely and completely in love with you that I’d wait until you’re ready. I want to take you on a date, I want to have the hard conversations with you one day and I want to have all of my good memories of you in them. You’ve always been the one for me.”

Roni’s eyes started to water. “You’re in love with me?”

“Oh, one-hundred percent.”

Roni wiped her tears away and gave a small giggle. “That seems kind of low.” She took a step closer to him. “I’m really in love with you, too.” She grabbed his hands and quickly moved her eyes to match with his again. Bobby felt as if he was in a dream, he never thought this moment would ever happen but in that moment, he pulled her in and lost himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she floated closer to him. That kiss was more passionate that the one they had shared days ago but this time, she was his.

“I guess we should…” Roni said breathless.

“Talk about that? We’ve got all the time in the world now. For now, I have ten years to make up for. What do you want me to do?”

Roni laughed and pulled back slightly to see his face in full. “I want you to do that again. I don’t need time, I don’t need space. I just need you to stay and I promise not to run again.”

“If you ever did,” Bobby said. “Just know I’d run after you. You’re well worth the wait and the chase. I love you, Roni.”

“I love you, too,” she said with a smile. “Merry Christmas, Bobby.”

“Merry Christmas,” he replied. “And it’s the first of many.”


End file.
